Kingdom Hearts: A New Journey Begins
by Twilight-Chaos
Summary: Sora receives a letter in a bottle from the king and is about to begin his biggest adventure yet and sooner then any of them thought
1. Chapter 1

Sora Riku kairiI'm sorry I know you've onlyBeen home a short while butI need to speak with the three of you aboutThe future of the worldsA gummi ship will pick you threeUp in a fortnight and you shallBe taken to Disney castle,We should arrive at about the same timeAgain I am sorryKing Mickey

The three teenagers looked at each other "I wonder what its all about" Riku queried "I hope everything is okay" Kairi said "We get to see Donald and Goofy again" Sora said with a smile wider then the island on his face the other two looked at him kairi now smiling one hand beside her the other wrapped round her back holding on to her elbow and Riku one hand over his face shaking his head and saying "you'll never change will you" a slight laugh in his voice. Sora still smiling put hands behind his head in his signature pose "nope". Kairi smiling at the pair of them "neither will you" and she thought to herself (but I must it's the only way they wont leave me behind this time I don't want to just sit and wait for them to come back or hear that they wont) Sora turned to Riku and Said "how about some practice" both Riku and Kairi looked at him stunned, his smile dropped "What is there something behind me" he said spinning round to have a look, riku took a step away from the other two and remarked " I guess you have changed after all" Kairi giggled, they both turned to her and said "what" at the same time causing her to laugh more, she wiped a single tear from her cheek "nothing" she said "come on Kairi" Sora moaned "tell us" Riku said, "Neither of you realise just how much you have both been changed by what you've already done" they two young men looked at each other wonderingly, she continued "I mean when we found Riku he looked a lot different but he returned to normal, and you Sora were turned into a heartless, Which by the way was mental seeing as you did it to yourself, but that's not what I meant when I said you'd changed" the two boys were really confused now "what I'm saying is Sora has grown up he's matured he has realised he has responsibilities now he has the keyblade, can you imagine Sora wanting to train before all this heartless stuff happened" the two teenagers turned to each other and said in unison "No" all three of them laughed after a minute kairi continued " And you riku your not so serious anymore" Sora and Kairi were looking at Riku, Kairi went to say something but Riku interrupted "I have you and Sora to thank for that when I wanted to leave this world and go to new worlds and find new and exciting things you two were willing to come with me with me but I just ended up lost out there and doing things I regret to the people I care immensely about, but you two never gave up on me neither of you and over the past year I realised that this place and spending time with those I hold in my heart are really all I need you two made me realise that and that helped me back from the darkness" Sora and Kairi stood dumb founded "and that's when it came to me that I should enjoy every moment of every day, to spend them with the ones you love for they make you who you are and just hope that when the time comes for us to go our own ways and leave each other, to remember that we will never be apart because we are always connected within our hearts and our memories" Riku realised he had closed his eyes, he slowly opened them. Kairi was beaming and Sora had a huge grin on his face, that's when it hit him, they already new this to. "Why don't you guys leave the training tonight we'll just chill out and relax and enjoy the evening and start training tomorrow " Kairi stated the two boys sighed they both wanted to get back into there sparring to see how the other had improved and to see if they could beat the other. But both Sora and Riku new that Sora would go along with what Kairi suggested so they shrugged and decided to go to the dock. Kairi said they should make it a race they all stood ready at the bottom of the ramp of the bridge they all counted 3(Sora looked at Riku 2 (Riku nodded back) 1(They always did it every race ever, they gave Kairi a head start but one of them always managed to beat her) GO! Kairi shot of from the start putting all her strength into her legs willing her self to go faster determined to win this time. As she got to the other side of the bridge that's when sora and riku usually started and riku did he shot of in three steps he was half way across the bridge, Kairi was at the bottom of the stairs, Sora walked to the middle of the bridge thinking to himself that Kairi had gotten faster and Riku even faster then he already had been, Kairi burst through the door of the shack sora watching her with a smile on his face half a second later riku burst through the door right behind her both were wondering where sora was. On the bridge sora bent his knees slightly and without much effort launched himself into the air as he reached the peak of his jump he jumped again putting him level with riku. Riku noticed a shadow flash by him on the floor it was too quick for kairi to notice it.

Sora spread his arms and legs and caught himself in the wind above the racing pair, kairi saw a shadow on the ground a few feet in front of her she looked up to see sora gliding towards the dock, shocked she stopped suddenly, Riku almost ran into her at the last second he dodged to the side missing her by millimetres unfortunately he stepped on to a loose stone on the beach his foot twisted on the stone and he ended up face first in the sand.

Sora landed on the jetty and looked back towards his two best friends he first noticed Riku his backside in the air pulling his head from the sand and shaking it, then he saw kairi and his smile dropped, she was stood still like a statue completely frozen in place he ran towards her shouting her name "Kairi, Kairi", when he was close enough to her placed his hands carefully on her shoulders and whispered to her "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" nothing she just stood still not moving an inch. After several minutes (which seemed like hours to sora) she slowly started blinking and whispered back to him "what … how-how did you? What was that! Were you flying" she closed her eyes as sora pulled her closer she couldn't remember them ever being this close before and she relaxed further into his arms "showing of that's what that was!" she quickly turned her head and saw riku brushing sand of off himself his back towards them "oh riku" she said "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly" he turned towards the pair noticing how close they were "don't worry about it" he said as he started to walk towards the dock "sorry guys I'm gonna, I've got sand in places were it really should not be!" he hadn't he was just giving them time alone. They both stifled a laugh and said together "okay see ya tomorrow, Riku" they laughed at each other, Riku continued walking towards his boat shaking his head he got in and started rowing saying to himself "finally it's about time those two got together" he got about halfway between the islands and pulled his oars back in leaned back into his boat and relaxed just letting the waves gently rock the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on the island Sora was still holding kairi close "you haven't answered my question" she said looking up at him "were you flying!" he looked down towards her there eyes met and he lost himself in them he always loved looking into her eyes but it had always been a quick glance but now he got the full power and beauty of them she blinked and that bought him out of his wonderment, kairi gave a light giggle, he quickly shut his mouth and swallowed inhaling a deep breath through his nose to calm himself down, big mistake, he got a full undiluted blast of the smell of strawberries, he had only gotten wafts of the smell before and it had always made him sigh and feel contented, but the strength of the smell this close was like a drug to him, his heart gave a little flutter, he pulled her closer to him and finally managed to speak "no that…that was gliding" he took another deep breath "but I have flown, a few times mainly during big battles except for Never land I went back a couple of times just to fly around" a small chuckle escaped his lips, Kairi smiled as well, Sora's thoughts flashed through the aerial battles he had fought in neverland against captain hook, the end of the world against the winged demon and especially the fight against Ansem's heartless but recently the battle against Xemnas where he was in the air so much he might as well of been flying. Kairi was still looking up at him and remembered that he had told her about them before but she had never seen him do them there was no need to on there small island where there were no enemies to fight, she shuddered when she thought of the heartless and nobodies that she had seen, he wrapped his arms around her tighter thinking that she was cold. She looked down she hadn't realised that her hands were in front of her on his chest her beating heart grew faster and faster she looked back up expecting to look into his beautiful blue eyes, but he was staring at the stars and he sighed again but different this time. This made her nervous as she asked him " do you wish you were still out there on other worlds fighting heartless with your friends and helping them?"

"Yes" he said she looked crestfallen and was about to pull away when he continued to say "and no" she looked back at him "if I was out there fighting whatever there is to fight yeah I'd be helping my friends but then I wouldn't be here with you" he smiled at her and she smiled back. They stared at each other for a few more seconds looking deep into each others eyes completely lost he bent down at the same time she raised her self on to her toes the both moved the heads towards each other tilting them in opposite directions slightly and closed there eyes there lips met an overwhelming explosions of feelings washed over the pair excitement wonder disbelief contentment and love the pair where euphoric with love.

Meanwhile Riku was still floating in the ocean the gentle rocking of the waves relaxing him he was just enjoying the tranquillity of it all " I cant believe I ever wanted to leave this place" he thought to himself he closed his eyes Ansem's face flashed in the darkness behind is eyelids, he jumped up his keyblade way to dawn flashed into his hand but he jumped up so quick that he rocked the boat and ended up falling straight into the ocean. He resurfaced "I don't like today" he sighed starting to pull himself out of the water "At least it got rid of the sand…Hahaha" he slipped back into the water his head popped out of the low ripples of water and looked around worriedly he had heard something a voice but he couldn't see anyone the worst thing about it was he knew the voice far to well, he climbed into the boat and looked around he ended up just staring into the water he was looking at his reflection and remembering when he had looked like ansem because he had given his body to the darkness and Ansem took control of it "just my imagination" he thought to himself and started to turn from the water he sharply looked back thinking he had seen a flash of yellow in his eyes and for the first time in his life he was truly scared.

"Riku" he turned and saw sora and Kairi in a boat rowing towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

The new couple had to break apart for air after a few minutes kissing and both had huge grins on there faces, she placed her head next to her hands on his chest and he positioned his head just on top of hers and took a long drawn out breath absorbing the wonderful aroma wafting of off kairi, he loved the smell of strawberries. "So" Kairi said what else did you learn on your journey" "how about we go to the dock and I can show you" sora said she nodded and they started to walk hand in hand towards the dock "now I cant show you everything cause there isn't enough room on the island to do them and not hurt someone" kairi cast a quick glance around and thought how strong is he cause the was a clear 50ft in every direction "and some I cant show you because I need the help of friends to go into my drives" she nodded remembering that his cloths gave him the ability to change, to merge with Donald goofy or with his more powerful forms both and seeing as they weren't here she understood why he couldn't drive into them, "there is one I can show you though" he continued "its called limit form, Are you ready" Kairi nodded her head in anticipation Sora walked about 20ft away from her turned to face her.

He felt deep inside himself where the power to change was, it took a bit longer then normal because he hadn't done it in a while, all of a sudden he shouted "limit form" and there was a blinding flash of light and he was surrounded by a honeycombed barrier whilst his clothes changed, Kairi squinting to see through the light saw the black drain from his clothes once the light had faded he stood there in red ¾ shorts and t-shirt with a black and white short sleeved hooded top as well and his old bright yellow fourteen sizes to big trainers Kairi noticed the shoes and burst out into fits of laughter, sora looked at her a smile on his face at her so happy "I know what was I thinking you should of seen the blisters these things gave me" and he was laughing with her, after a few minutes of laughing he said "Right I can only really show you one of the moves this form allows me to use" he walked towards the water "this is called the strike raid" he called the oathkeeper keyblade to his hand it appeared in a flash of light he looked over to kairi and she was smiling at him, she was secretly overwhelmed that he still used the keyblade that she gave him, he turned back to the ocean rotated his arm in its socket to loosen it up, she was staring in anticipation, he drew his arm back and snapped it forward sending the keyblade rotating through the air, then it disappeared she looked for it and saw sora ready to throw again and he did the keyblade was in his hand she followed again it disappeared and returned to his hand he threw it a third and a forth time, after it reappeared in his hand for the fifth time he leaned further back lifting one of his legs of the ground and threw even harder it spun faster and further then the previous ones with white trails of energy coming of both ends of the keyblade, Kairi was extremely impressed, after the keyblade returned to his hand he walked back to were he started from, a white light emanated from his body and his cloths returned to normal, kairi was clapping. Sora was feeling a bit embarrassed he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand smiling. "That was amazing" kairi said, "thank you" was all that sora could think to say "erm I can do a few other things as well, while in my normal form like jump higher and then jump again in mid air and move quickly over a short distance" "really show me please" she was really into seeing the strange things he was doing hoping that he might teach her how "okay" he said he bent his knees and put all his effort into his jump, he shot straight up climbing higher and higher jumping higher then he had before, he was always jumping to something or at something never just jumping to see how high he could go, he was about fifty foot in the air and he looked around at kairi then out to sea he could just see riku, he'd jumped up out of his relaxation and fell out of the boat Sora grew worried, he did an aerial dodge towards Kairi, Kairi was amazed at how high he had gone and saw him manoeuvre himself through the air to land next to her as he came to the ground he scooped her up in his arms gave her a quick kiss and quick ran towards the boat and landed straight in it he untied the rope and cast off heading for riku. Kairi "that was amazing brilliant awesome fant..." she looked around "where are we going" she asked puzzled. Sora looked passed her and said "riku" she looked around and saw him standing in his boat looking for something he looked down into the water "what happened" she asked "when I was in the air I saw riku fall into the water he has never fallen out of his boat ever" kairi looked back towards riku and saw him do double take like he had seen something in the water.

"RIKU" sora shouted making kairi jump a mile she turned and glared at him he looked back apologetically and she smiled at him he smiled back. They pulled up alongside riku as he was putting his oars back into the water, "Riku" sora said at normal volume "is everything all right what happened" riku looked back at the pair of them "nothing" he said and was about to start rowing away when kairi Spoke up "what did you see in the water" riku looked shocked sora was confused he hadn't seen riku's double take "W-What are you talking about" he said uncomfortably "you did a double take like you saw something out of the corner of your eye" Kairi said a bit nervously, riku didn't like how spot on she was even though she didn't know what it was about "oh nothing" was all he said and continued to row to there island homes sora and kairi stared at each other confused "I'll talk to him later but first I think I'd better get you home don't want your dad grounding you now do we" she stifled a little laugh "definitely not" she said a gleam in her eyes Sora thought that living on the island has just gotten a million times better because he was now with the one he loved even though he hadn't told her that…Yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora walked kairi to her front door as he always did but instead of just waving goodbye as he walked of they spent ten minutes kissing and holding each other before they noticed that the curtain was twitching every few seconds Kairi Sighed "I'd better go before my dad calls the cops" they both laughed they kissed one last time and kairi went inside sora turned to walk of and heard a cry of "OH MUM" he made a slight chuckle but knew that when he told his mum he'd probably end up saying those exact same words. He decided that he would go home grab a quick bite to eat and then head to Riku's and find out what really happened on the boat today. He walked into his house took of his shoes and called out "hey mum" from the front room the head of a 35 year old women popped from out of the doorway "hey sora" she said "have a good day" she said this with a smile on her face and he knew that kairi's mum had already rang his and told her everything so he decided to have a little fun "yeah was okay hung out on the beach with riku and kairi the usual really just popped in for a snack then I'm gonna go find riku he was acting a bit strange on the way back" as he was saying this he had walked into the front room his mum was standing by the coffee table she was 5ft4 long brown hair wearing a white t-shirt and black calf length skirt her name was Selena "nothing else happened today then" she asked "erm you'll have to give me a minute to think" he said he stood there one finger on his chin staring of into space "nope cant really think of anything of the top of my head" he said turning towards the kitchen and walking towards it his mum stood there tapping her foot waiting to hear from him what she already knew, he walked into the kitchen opened the fridge looked in and took out the peanut butter he went out to the cupboard took out the bread and proceeded to make himself a sandwich his mum came in and stood in the door way watching him, she to had made a comment the previous day about how he had changed he would help in the kitchen and cook for his mum and with her as well, he had just finished slicing the bread in to when he turned to his mum and said "I've got something I need to tell you" she looked at him with a smile on her face "we should sit down" he said, this confused her why would she need to sit down for him to tell her that he had kissed kairi. He walked into the front room and she followed and sat in one of the chairs sora was still stood up and this worried selena she had never seen him like this, He stopped and sat in the chair next to her resting on the edge facing towards her, "Mum me riku and kairi got a letter from king Mickey today" he paused and he saw on Selena's face that she remembered the diminutive king he had visited with all three of there parents and explained what had happened he was still shocked that his mum wasn't shocked to see him it was like she had expected it, "oh right" selena said, this was why he wanted her to sit down, sora continued "in two weeks we are being picked up and taken to Disney castle because king Mickey wishes to speak with us" "okay" she said that stunned him slightly "I have to go I'm sorry I know we haven't been back long but" "its okay" she said "I've had a letter to so has riku and Kairi's parents we all know, that little mouse is thorough" she said with a slight smirk it was unusual for anyone besides riku to call king Mickey by anything but his title sora thought nothing more of it dismissed as one of those things he would probably never understand. She stood up and pulled him into a hug "I understand you have to go because it is who you are if you didn't go you'd regret not doing everything you could to help all your friends not just the ones on these islands" she said sora tightened his hug on her and said "thank you" a tear rolled down his mothers cheek. They pulled apart and he said " I'm gonna go find riku" his mum nodded and he walked towards the door opened turned back to selena and said, "Oh by the way I just remembered me and kairi kissed" and with that he ran out the door and it slid shut but not without him hearing his mum shout "its about time" behind him it made him think did everyone realise but them, how they felt about each other.


	5. Chapter 5

He ran down the road heading towards Riku's house the place they lived in was a quiet place only about 1000 people lived there it was a real everyone knew everyone place and the island was quite large, it was a good few minute walk to the next house. Riku lived five houses down, twenty minutes later (he could of gone faster but was enjoying running without being chased for a change) Sora knocked on his front door, Riku's' dad answered the door wiping a tear from his cheek "hello sora" he said, he stood in the doorway he had short hair but it was the same colour as Riku's' the silver with a hint of blue in it "Hello sir" sora said he had always called him sir, there was something about him that gave the air of power "sora after everything you've done for riku, he told me everything all the bits the king glossed over about your adventure and what happened to riku and how you brought him back, and for that I thank you, you call me Lars" sir smiled "I'm sorry sir... Er Lars, I'm just not used to it," he laughed nervously. Lars smiled at him "anyway young man what can I do for you?" he asked "erm oh right yes I was looking for Riku is he in" sora replied "he left about 10 minutes ago saying he wanted to check something out on the island" "okay thank you si… Lars" sora said the man smiled "oh sora riku has told me about the journeys he had and has said you have become a decent fighter would you mind sparring with me one day" this shocked sora he had never seen or heard of Lars fighting apart from coaching and training but even then he never showed his students he explained what to do and then told them how to correct it until they got it right, what he knew of him from knowing him so long he never had to he had a way with words that could get you do anything before you even realised you'd agreed, he was that good that sora had painted his fence 4 times and he still couldn't remember how he'd gotten into that one. "Y-yeah sure you say when and where and I'll be there" he said starting nervously and ending up smiling, "okay goodnight now son if you see riku tell him to hurry home its starting to get late" sora started to walk of "no problem Lars, goodnight" he started of running towards the docks as fast as his legs could carry him.


	6. Chapter 6

Whilst sora was walking kairi home.

Riku stepped out of his boat he could see the other two looking at him he headed straight away from the docks in a direction that wasn't going towards his house or in the direction they were going to be going. As he walked along the road he was deep in thought "how- how could I of seen him and heard him he's gone the blast from kingdom hearts took care of that… I'm sure of it… but why now why here" "All fine questions my young dark wielder" he froze okay he was definitely going mad his thoughts were answering his thoughts. He shook his head and started to head home "riku why are you ignoring me I know you can here me" the voice in his head finished with a chuckle "go away your gone you cant be talking to me" "oh poor, poor riku I was never gone just locked away for a while I've always been here in your heart listening waiting watching the darkness in your heart, it is quite impressive, I must say I underestimated you my dear boy" "what do you mean I thought the darkness was in my control" the voice laughed again this time a deep evil laugh "you know nothing boy the darkness can never be controlled it can be used but never totally controlled" "but how can I stay here if at any moment I can be consumed by the darkness again" riku said out load, laughing "you cant Hahaha" "shut up…" "You will lose control" "shut… up…" "And then you will destroy everything" "no I wont I wont do that that's not me" the islands… your family… friends… then this world" "no I wont" "you will plunge this world into darkness" "I WONT DO THAT" he screamed out load, "I'm not you" there was silence riku breathed a sigh of relief he realised he was outside of his house so walked towards the front door "you were once" the voice whispered inside his head a laugh trailing of into the back of his mind. The handle on the door twisted in his grip and he was pulled inside he lost his footing and landed flat on his face on the floor "I really hate today" he grumbled "wo kid you alright" Riku's dad said whilst he picked himself up of the floor "what were you doing dad" riku said "I was wandering what all the shouting was about" he said "did you hear it" "no" was Riku's answer he walked passed him into the kitchen to get something to eat his dad didn't say anything "dad I need to talk to you" riku said he to recounted the letter and told his dad that he had to go and just like Sora's mum he had had a letter to. Riku finished his sandwich turned to his dad and said "I'm going to the island there is something I want to check out" "okay" Lars replied "and son I'm proud of you, you've done amazing things and have grown up so much I know that your next journey will be another strange one but I know you'll be okay and this is how I can let you go plus sora'll need your help" they both laughed a short laugh and Lars reached forward and pulled him into a hug Lars let go and walked into the front room. Riku sighed turned and walked out of the front door and headed towards the docks Lars went to the fireplace and stood staring at a picture of himself riku about 4yrs old and Riku's mum she had the same beautiful long silver hair and innocent smile he sometimes had, more recently then before his adventures he picked the picture up "please watch over him" a warm feeling swelled on his chest he looked down and saw a faint light through his top he took out a chain with a pendent on it, it was a heart with a circle in the middle that looked like a shield with another heart in the middle of it but this heart had a line down the middle of it one side was white and the other was black on the back was an inscription two hearts become one it was a gift that Lars had given Riku's mother on there wedding day, with the faint glow he new that he had been heard and a tear trickled down his cheek. A knocking at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He opened the door and sora was stood there.


	7. Chapter 7

Sora headed straight for the dock he noticed that Riku's boat was gone so he jumped down into his own and started to row across the ocean. Meanwhile riku was on the island that was connected by a bridge to the main part of the island stood staring out to sea. "How nice" the voice in Riku's head sneered riku just kept on looking out to sea "you cant ignore me boy" the voice said with disdain in his voice "I can if I try hard enough" riku replied "its worked until now it'll work again" he thought to himself hope dripping of off every thought. "Hahaha that's what you think. Since you've come back you've relaxed and calmed yourself so much that it allowed me to escape the confines in your heart and make myself known, there is nothing you can do to stop me, I'm already powerful enough to speak to you and I keep growing stronger soon this body will be mine again HAHAHA" Riku stood up straight and shouted out "NO YOU WILL NEVER CONTROL ME AGAIN I WONT LET YOU" the sounds echoed out across the sea "you have no choice it has already begun half of your heart is mine already the other, putting up a good fight though it Is, will fail it is small and weak trying to keep hold of what little light it has left pitiful" Ansem mocked him. Out on the ocean sora heard the last echoes of Riku's shout and doubled his speed to reach the island. "I WILL FIGHT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE I WONT LET YOUHURTME OR MY FRIENDS AGAIN YOU WILL NOT USE ME" riku completely enraged shouting at the voice in his head "yes that's it hate me, loathe me let the darkness in your heart take over the feelings of anger and hate give me power you will not last long" he sniggered "this body will be mine before you leave this island and your friends wont even know it, then they will die, I wont turn them into heartless or nobodies I will wipe them from existence" riku gazing at his hands in front of his face realised that by getting angry he was giving ansem all the strength he needed he took a few deep breathes to calm himself down wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, he hadn't realised he was sweating, "you wont win" he said "and I don't hate you neither am I angry anymore you are trapped inside my heart surrounded by the light and nowhere to escape to, if the least I suffer for having betrayed my friends is having to listen to you then so be it I accept it as my punishment and will live with it, you are my darkness I accept that but you will not control me anymore" there was no reply he couldn't feel him anymore but riku knew it wasn't going to be that easy he knew that he would be back and for now he would appreciate the peace. He looked towards the dock and saw sora running towards him.

Sora had docked his boat and tied it of, he ran towards the island jumped onto the bridge from the beach and headed towards riku, he called ahead of himself "hey Riku" he stopped a few feet in front of him "are you alright" he asked "you've been acting a bit strange why were you shouting." Riku looked at sora deciding what to say, in the end he went with, the truth. "When I left you two alone earlier I rowed out about halfway between the two islands and relaxed just letting the waves rock the boat I was peaceful and content it was nice" sora was nodding he had done that himself, just relaxed in roll of the waves "I was in that state just before you fall asleep when you can feel everything that's going on all around you but you cant at the same time" riku took a long pause and sora was a bit confused, okay totally confused, "he's back" that made sense to Sora, Riku and Sora had talked a few times about the possibility but sora never really thought it could happen he was about to say something when riku carried on "he said he would take over my body again and destroy the islands and ki…kill everyone I love and there would be nothing I could do about it" sora looked shocked to say the least "I've managed to beat him back for now but I don't know if I'll be able to every time who knows when he will strike again" riku looked at sora and he was smiling at him "what are you smiling at" sora let a little chuckle escape he went and sat on the paopu tree "what" riku said again, sora looked at him and said "he wont win he never will not again" riku looked at him in disbelief "How… how do you know that he's done it before he could do it again" he was leaning against the tree sora spun himself towards riku leg either side of the tree trunk and put a hand on his best friends shoulder, riku turned to look at him "easy" he said with a smile on his face "your not alone this time you've got me, kairi, Mickey, Donald, goofy and friends from all over the universe who are with you now and in your heart if he wants you he'll have to go through all of us first" sora took his hand of Riku's sora and relaxed back on the tree riku saw just how lucky he was to have a friend like sora. "And anyway if he does take you over then I'll just have to beat him… again" they both laughed. Riku felt a rumble in his chest in his heart "I think he heard you and I don't think he liked it" he continued to laugh. The chatted for a while until sora sat bolt upright riku stared around wondering what could of made him jump sora shook it of and said "oh I just remembered Lars said to not be late for your tea" riku rolled his eyes at this "and he asked if we could fight" that got Riku's interest "one when did you start calling my dad by his first name and two your gonna fight him" sora looked back at him "well when I was looking for you I obviously went to your house and its really the first time I've spoken to him since we got back without anyone around he thanked me and that's when he told me to call him Lars, its still weird though" riku nodded with a chuckle that made sense then said "and the fight" "yeah that threw me I know your dad coaches at the school and everything but… an actual fight" sora said, "whatever you do don't underestimate him he's stronger then even I knew he was, when we got back I told him everything about me helping the darkness grow searching for the keyhole kidnapping the princesses of heart, capturing your nobody Roxas, and turning to the darkness once again to do it, we fought and even using my dark powers that I kept I couldn't beat him and I was at full strength but he couldn't beat me either it was a stalemate, and I've never seen him smile so wide, after that he said it was the best challenge he'd had in a long time and he's been fighting for over 25 yrs since he was our age" riku paused letting sora absorb it all in "and after that fight I told him that you had beaten me a few times in our travels and that just lit a fire under him he said that he had to challenge you just to see but then he went quite and was lost in his own thoughts, anyway its my fault I'm sorry" sora turned to him and said "what are you sorry for its gonna be great" riku stared at him for a moment then shook his head and they carried on talking.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours passed and sora turned to riku and said "I guess we should head back you don't want to be late for dinner" he laughed and riku pushed him of off the tree and he landed flat on his back riku ran of laughing, Sora stood up and ran after him riku made to the docks with sora hot on his heels he jumped towards his boat when sora pushed him in midair and he sailed right passed it into the water for the second time today he stayed under the water, while sora was laughing and pointing into the water riku swam under the little jetty to the other side he could see that sora had stopped laughing wondering when his friend was going to resurface, sora was looking left and right trying to find him riku put his feet on the ground and pushed with all his strength, he exploded out of the water spraying it every where sora stepped back completely caught by surprise and he fell of the dock into the water whilst riku landed on the dock and fell into fits of laughter Riku said between fits of laughing "that… was… brilliant" sora emerged absolutely soaked but his spiky hair still perfect laughing too they both climbed into there boats and rowed back towards the main island. When they reached the island they said goodnight riku walked straight from the docks and went home sora took of towards his house to. The next few days went by not much happening the three all met up at the island everyday sometimes Tidus (who was 16 and the oldest by about a week) Wakka (who is a few weeks away from his sixteenth birthday) and Selphie (who had turned sixteen a few weeks ago) joined them to. Sora and riku trained they had tried using there wooden swords but when sora attacked riku the first time and he blocked the hit with his sword, the two wooden weapons shattered so they used there keyblades sora was using the oathkeeper whenever kairi was around and the ultima weapon when she wasn't gave riku a good work out for fighting against different length weapons and also helped sora adjust his fighting style to compensate for the differences in his keyblades lengths. On the forth day after getting the letter from King Mickey Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were on destiny island Sora and Riku were about to train this time they were going to fight all out using magic and all the techniques they had mastered, Riku was stood up straight with his left arm stretched forward and his right held back with the keyblade way to dawn parallel with his left arm aimed at Sora, Sora was leaning forward slightly but he had the ultima weapon in his right hand slung over his shoulder pointing away from Riku and his left slightly away from his body balancing him, they both stood staring at each other waiting for the other to make a move, Sora felt more then saw a ripple of dark energy flow through Riku's body as he swiped way to dawn at Sora from there starting positions, the other four didn't understand what he was doing he was no where near Sora to hit him, but Sora knew, he had used this move a lot in Sora's first fight against him when he was controlled by Ansem, the other four gasped as a crescent of dark energy sped towards Sora, "hah whets up got nothing new" Sora taunted, Riku slashed again this was faster then the first so the wave moved faster it caught the first wave about half way between the two key bearers, "okay that's new" Sora stated but was shocked when instead of the two waves joining and creating one large cross of dark energy it split into four smaller faster crescent they all spread out in different directions and started homing back in on Sora, sora stood there and raised an eyebrow admittedly impressed, the four waves streaked towards him but Riku hadn't finished his first attack yet he thrust his left arm forward and three dark firagas exploded from his hand and headed straight for Sora, Sora saw the three blasts and knew they would hit first but they would also follow him if he moved, he waited the attacks were closer, he stood up straight brought the keyblade in front of him, horizontally across his body at arms length, so the keyblade was pointing of to the side he twisted slightly and rotated the keyblade so the blade was pointing towards the ground, the firagas and energy waves where right on him but to Sora everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, the attacks were a few inches in front of him, Selphie looked away unable to watch, Tidus's mouth gaped unable to turn away and Wakka said "that's gonna hurt, ya." Kairi smiled. She had been watching them practice and had seen Sora fight before; she knew it was going to take more then this to stop him. Sora whipped his arm back in front of him knocking the three fireballs away one into the sand, on into the water and one of over the trees to the other side of the island. He thrust his left hand out and cast a reflega spell, a honeycombed dome of pure energy sprung up around him the four razor sharp energy crescents hit the shield and exploded on contact, the energy from the attack was absorbed into the shield and turned into five brilliant lights of energy Sora directed them at Riku who was coming at him from above.


	9. Chapter 9

As the energy crescents struck the shield Riku leapt into the air towards Sora he saw that the attack had been absorbed and now was being aimed at him. Sora released the pent up energy and the five balls of light shot towards Riku as they got nearer to him he knocked the first two out of the way managed to dodge the third but the fourth struck him hard knocking him backwards in the air he just had time to put his weapon in front of himself before the fifth hit him to, even though it had hit his keyblade there was still enough force behind the attack that it slammed him back first into the ground, as he hit the ground the air was forced from his lungs all four spectators winced at the sound of his body hitting the floor, he used the momentum of his body on the sand to roll backwards away from Sora, digging his feet into the sand to slow himself and give him some grip he launched forwards heading right at Sora.

Sora was still in the exact position he had started in, his feet hadn't moved an inch, Riku was impressed usually it was he who had Sora on the run but know he couldn't move him he had been holding back in there training, knowing this made him angry that he hadn't realised and ecstatic at the thought of fighting an opponent he didn't know how strong they were, Sora took a step forward then quick stepped straight at Riku he was within striking distance, Sora attacked, he thrust the keyblade forward Riku barely dodging it then slashed left and right his body following the flow of the swing and he pivoted on one foot turning a full 360o bringing the key blade back towards Riku's right and side slashed again Riku was stepping back dodging the attack parrying were he could but not able to get through, that's when Sora did something unexpected, he jumped backwards away from Riku , Riku saw an opportunity and lunged forward slicing way to dawn through the air aiming at Sora's chest, Sora saw the blade coming and jumped back again, Riku followed again slashing every-time and missing by millimetres the pair were heading backwards towards the bridge that connected the little islet to the main part of the island 

Sora saw the shadow of the bridge as he jumped backwards Riku still right there, Sora in a heart beat took a chance instead of just jumping backwards he went high backflippng, Riku saw the bridge and knew what Sora was going to do and jumped after him he thought " ha on the bridge, easy we'll have to get close my kinda fighting" , as Sora reached the height of the bridge he was still mid backflip Riku landed on the bridge and saw Sora disappear under it, Sora landed on the sand the other side of the bridge and took 2 steps forward jumped and twisted in the air he was now behind Riku who was still looking over the edge he felt for the magic deep inside of himself and cast the smallest fire spell you could imagine and it hit Riku right on the backside Riku jumped and started patting his backside trying to put the little fire out, Sora landed on the bridge a few feet away from Riku and started laughing as did the four watching, that tore it Riku spun at Sora and gave him a death glare, Sora stopped laughing just in time to block an attack from Riku, Riku was faster than Sora in his strike's, Sora couldn't retaliate all he could do was block, Riku's attacks were coming harder and faster with every attack Sora was loosing ground getting closer to the door that led through the inside of the island down to the beach, Riku was hammering away at Sora, Sora's keyblade taking quite a beating, fire flashed in Riku's hand and he thrust it towards Sora, Sora dropped backwards to the floor the blast went right over him he flipped himself back on to his feet slashing at Riku as he landed Riku jumped back and landed in the middle of the islet, immediately he stood in his fighting pose looking at Sora he flexed two fingers in the 'come on' gesture, a dark aura was starting to surround Riku, Sora could see it rippling a few centimetres of off his body, Sora was a bit surprised that Riku was using his dark power so much especially after what he had said about Ansem's voice in his head, he was worried. Riku was still stood their one arm back with his keyblade forward and his other out stretched towards Sora, parallel with his keyblade. The two teenagers stood staring at each other whilst a different battle was being fought inside of Riku. Riku was stood still looking around he was surrounded by darkness he could feel it every where in everything, "I told you your body would be mine you were concentrating so much on your fight that I managed to get around your safe guards" Ansem voice was coming out of the very darkness itself from every angle, Riku was turning on the spot trying to find out where the voice was coming from, suddenly the darkness parted and Riku was stood on his station of heart, he was in the centre way to dawn in one hand his other over his heart, Sora Kairi and his parents were on his platform what got Riku's attention was that he wasn't in his normal clothes he was wearing his dark armour and his eyes were the shocking shade of golden yellow that came with being a being of darkness. Riku returned to looking for Ansem, he glanced around the entire area, "heh heh heh" came a chuckle from behind him he spun on the spot and came face to face with the devil inside him he took a step back and tried to summon way to dawn "wont work I control everything in here" as he said this way to dawn appeared in his hands "see" Riku shook his head trying to snap out of it not believing what was happening Ansem appeared in front of him in a flash and knocked him to the ground He heard Ansem say "this body is mine now"


	10. Chapter 10

Sora rushed towards Riku keyblade at his side ready to attack him, he got to the top of the small ramp when there was flash of darkness around Riku and he was completely engulfed by dark flames, Tidus Wakka and Selphie looked on having absolutely no idea what was happening but Sora and Kairi knew.

Sora turned to the four sitting on the dock and shouted to Kairi "GO GET THEM OUT OF HERE" She nodded and herded the other three into there boats, they asked no questions, they had never seen Sora or Kairi acting this way, so they new that it must be serious Kairi helped Selphie down into the boat with Tidus whilst Wakka untied it, she had her own boat but Tidus and Wakka were excellent rowers and could get her out of the way quicker then she could on her own. Wakka jumped into his own boat then turned to help Kairi into the boat only to get a handful of rope thrown at him, she had untied his boat and pushed it of "what are you doing" Wakka shouted to her. "I have to help them now get out of here" and with that she turned and ran towards Riku and Sora and the three totally confused teenagers started to row towards the mainland. Sora was looking towards Riku, his friend still surrounded by the dark flames, and Kairi stopped next to him out of breath staring wide eyed at the swirling flames. "Why are you here you should of gone with the others" Sora said looking at Kairi out of the corner of his eye never fully looking away from were Riku stood, "I cant leave him to this he needs our help" she said, Sora heard the absolute determination in her voice and knew that nothing he could say would make her leave. He completely turned to her now face to face he looked straight into her eyes "if what I thinks happening in there" he pointed to the mass of black flames that was burning the ground beneath it to charcoal "is what I think then this could get really dangerous really fast and I want you to promise me that you'll run and you'll hide" she looked at Sora she leaned towards him and kissed him "I promise" she said.

The dark flames doubled in size and were moving in a weird way, a dark figure stepped out from the flames it was still Riku's body but his eyes were piercing golden yellow his body was covered in dark armour and the way to dawn was in his hand but instead of being a red and black bat wing with a little angel wing on the end, it was dripping in darkness the colour was fading from it and it was changing shape, the handle turned red changing from two wings into a large heart outline around his hand the shaft became long round and thin coming to heart at the end with a three pronged point which was black and red in the symbol of the heartless darkness was dripping from it and pooling on the ground dying it black as it spread across the floor. Sora looking at the keyblade eyes wide he had never seen a keyblade that felt evil, yeah he had seen them used for evil, but this one wasn't being used for evil it felt like it was born of darkness and all it wanted was to feel the soft caress of skin along the edge of its blade and consume it. It was hungry. Riku noticed this and said "beautiful isn't it" Sora's head snapped up Riku's voice had changed it had the echo of two people talking together and Sora knew who it was "so you've managed to take over his body this time don't get comfortable you wont be here long, Ansem" Kairi gasped that name brought back a flood of memories of the twisted castle at villains vale in hollow bastion "I thought he was gone, you said you beat him" Sora sighed "I thought we had to but it seems that a piece of him stuck around inside Riku" Ansem spoke "it's good to have a few puppets lying around" he chuckled "and this one seems to be more powerful then before I have taken over a little earlier then planned but thanks to you it was so much easier this new keyblade brilliant a touch of the darkness falling from it and you will be turned into a heartless" a smile playing across his "hmm it seems to be called fallen heart how appropriate seeing as someone had to lose their heart for me to use it" Sora readied himself for the attack "your going to leave Riku alone even if I have to beat you out of him" Kairi looked at Sora his face absolute determination "but wont that hurt Riku" Sora sighed again He said to her without looking away from Ansem/Riku "its either that or we loose Riku all together plus Riku can take it" she smiled at him and thought to herself "he'd do anything for his friends that's one of the reasons why I love him" she felt power strength and compassion explode inside her, her keyblade, destiny place, appeared in her hand it started to glow pure white, when the light had faded Kairi was holding a new keyblade the handle was white and light yellow the guard around her hand was purest white and glowing instead of one shaft going down the blade there was three each thinner then normal it was as long as Sora's ultima weapon and they were more flat the tip blossomed out in both direction in similar style to the shaft but they wrapped around each other forming a heart and placed behind one side of the heart sticking out to the side was three golden prongs Kairi rotated the key blade to look at the other side and the prongs were formed by a crown that was exactly like the one Sora wore only about 10 times bigger a huge smile formed on her face Sora looked toward her wondering what the bright light was and saw the new keyblade and was a bit jealous it looked better then his "its called eternal bond" Kairi said, Sora smiled at her "are you ready" he asked she blanched at him "what you want me to fight" "not in the slightest" he said "but it seems your heart does" she looked at him wide eyed, she was surprised that she kept getting surprised by him, and how well he knew her it was true if the only way to save Riku was to beat him then if she could she would help, Ansem cleared his throat Sora and Kairi looked back at him , he was stood tapping his foot in a very Donald duck way arms crossed and everything, Sora and Kairi couldn't help but laugh, "oh you've remembered I'm here can we hurry up and do this I've got worlds to plunge into darkness" both of them stopped laughing at once Sora took one step forward and said "lets do this " he brought his keyblade in front of him and started running at Ansem both hands on the weapon ready to strike, Kairi pointed the tip of her new keyblade towards the ground as she ran a few steps behind Sora her other hand out to the side she was surprised at how light the keyblade was it didn't feel like a weapon it felt like an extension of her arm like it had always been there, Sora was a few feet away from Riku/Ansem and jumped over him the dark being followed him up and over exposing himself to Kairi's attack a slice across his chest as Sora landed behind him he howled in pain as the ultima weapon sliced his back, Kairi cringed at the sound of pain coming from her friend but her face went from worry to shock as the howl of pain changed to roars of laughter, "do you really think that such pitiful attacks would hurt me" Riku/Ansem said after he had finished laughing. Before either could answer he spun on the spot slashing at Sora with his keyblade knocking him back over the edge of the little island he grabbed the edge, Kairi took the opportunity and swung the keyblade at his back, before she was even close to hitting him darkness erupted from his back and grabbed Kairi by the wrist and hoisted her in the air by her wrist the keyblade aimed at the sky she flailed her legs and free arm trying to connect with anything she could but the darkness was holding her just out of reach a big evil grin on his blacker then black face, "hmm I really underestimated this bodies progress I couldn't do that last time his body couldn't hold the darkness, perfect" Riku/Ansem said with a grin to match that of the dark guardian joined to him. Sora had just climbed back up on to the island and his face dropped from indignation to anger and hatred at the sight of Kairi being held in the air "LET HER GO!" he charged at the possessed teenager keyblade ready to strike, he leapt into the air and started his decent towards Riku/Ansem, who started to laugh Sora paid no attention to this as he brought the keyblade closer to Riku/Ansem head, a dark blur appeared in between Sora and Riku/Ansem, the shock on Sora's face mingled with disbelief would have been funny, and Riku/ Ansem was laughing, except for the fact that Sora's keyblade was about to hit Kairi, she was still struggling but now the Guardian had her by her keyblade arm and her left ankle so she was stretched out in front of his attack there was no way he could move he couldn't stop his attack his momentum was to much and with the horror of what was happening he couldn't concentrate on dismissing his keyblade, Riku/ Ansem laughter was that of a crazed madman he was loving it "not really what I had planned but this is much better", there were 2 streaks of blue and white one hit the Guardian's hand that was round Kairi's wrist and the other hit Riku/Ansem's head knocking him of balance and stopping his laughter, Sora's attack caught the guardian across the chest and it recoiled back into Riku/Ansem and dropping Kairi , who through impressive gymnastics, placed one hand on the floor and pushed she sailed a few feet through the air and landed just behind Sora, "I'm sorry Kairi I almost hit you" Sora said to the love of his life "true" she said, his head drooped "But you didn't" she placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her, she pecked him on the cheek, his smile returned as well as a nice red colour in his cheeks. "Why don't you two get a room" a voice boomed over the sand, the two keybearers looked back across the beach and saw Tidus Wakka and Selphie standing in front of there boats they had turned around and come back to the island, Sora smiled and shouted "thanks for the help but you really should leave its dangerous" "we know its dangerous that's why we came back we couldn't just leave our friends behind" Selphie shouted to the pair on the islet, "how very touching" the sound of Riku/Ansem voice snapped the keybearers attention back to him, "now they shall fall before the darkness for there interference" he swiftly pulled his keyblade back and swung it in a wide arc, a wave of darkness flew towards the trio on the beach "NOO!" Sora and Kairi shouted at the same time and without thought they both rushed of the islet trying to get in front of the wave everything was happening in slow motion, the amazing thing was Kairi was getting ahead of Sora she was faster then he was, something was driving her beyond her limits and Sora knew what it was, it was the love for her friends, the power of her heart, giving power to her body, something he had felt every day since the day he got the keyblade but the speed at which her body seemed to of accepted this astounded him and in turn he pushed himself more the pair passed the dark wave and stopped a few feet in front of their three scared friends, as the beam got closer Sora stepped forward to stop it, to protect everyone but Kairi stepped with him, "Together" she said he nodded "ready" he said "steady" she said the beam closing in fast "NOW" they both said, they swung at the same time but Sora's keyblade being slightly longer hit first but it passed straight through it, the darkness was getting closer and he couldn't stop it, Kairi's keyblade struck it about a second after Sora's where his went straight through it hers cut into it and the light that was emitting from her keyblade engulfed the darkness cancelling it out completely, Riku/Ansem roared with anger darkness started rolling of off him the Guardian got slightly bigger, " if I cant kill you then I will destroy your spirit first" he rushed the five stood at the beach just before getting to them he disappeared and the five looked around trying to find him "no… he cant… he wont… will he" Selphie's voice was a scared and frightened whisper as the others turned and saw what she was looking at the colour drained from there faces Riku/Ansem was headed towards the main island his laughter could be heard echoing back across the ocean.


	11. Chapter 11

Kairi turned to Sora "you can fly cant you we'll meet you on the other side" he turned towards her and nodded then handed her something "I was gonna give you this as a present for your birthday but I think you can make more use of it now" he handed her a box, Kairi opened the box and gasped "with what I saw you do today you'll have no problem using them but remember the only limit is your imagination" she leant towards him and kissed him on the cheek "thank you now go they need you" she said "I'll meet you on the beach" he ran towards the islet jumped up on to the bridge and sprinted as fast as he could for the edge, Tidus Wakka and Selphie looked on wondering what he was going to do, his foot touched the edge and he pushed with all his might launching himself 70 foot into the air, the three teens stood with there mouths open they dropped even further when he jumped again midair and they touched the ground when he glided towards the island at full speed soon out of sight. They turned back to Kairi who was smiling at her boyfriends exit and she looked back into the box there was eight glowing orbs each a different colour, the other three came and looked to and there eyes widened and mouths dropped again "what are they" Tidus asked "magic" was all that Kairi said in the box the orbs each represented a different spell fire a blazing red, ice a cool blue, thunder a shocking yellow, air a swirling pale blue, earth a deep brown, gravity jet black and reflect a brilliant white the eighth one she turned to Selphie and gave it to her, it was a beautiful pale green and she was entranced, and said "these are very powerful magicite they grant the wielder whatever spells they hold, Sora taught me how to use this one so I give it to you Selphie it's the power to heal, to use it let the feeling of healing flow through your body usually you need a weapon of magic to use it to its fullest but the lower levels of magic can be focused through anything, even the palm of your hand." All three teenagers gawped at the girl in front of them "right everyone into this boat" she pointed to the one next to her Wakka said all in one it'll take forever to cross" "trust me" was all she said as the two boys climbed into the boat she turned again to Selphie "right to store them obviously you cant just carry them everywhere they'll just get in the way" Selphie just nodded, Kairi took a glowing sphere from the box "fire" she thought to herself and placed the box on the floor with the six remaining orbs still glowing "but there is a way to take them with you without carrying them" Selphie looked on confused as did the 2 boys who where now watching her "I'll show you" she placed the orb in the middle of her chest and closed her eyes, after a second the orb started emitting a brilliant red glow that surrounded Kairi and the orb sunk into her chest, the three teens all stared at her in amazement, "you have to make a pact with the elemental deity of the stone and he will grant you power, and if you are deemed worthy it will merge with you, after a while of using the magic you wont need the stone to make the connection your body will remember as will your heart, your turn" Kairi said smiling at Selphie. Selphie was shocked and her faced said everything "don't worry the deity of that stone is really nice you'll like him, doesn't say much though" Kairi said a little smile on her face which made Selphie even more nervous then a look of determination appeared on her face, she brought upto her chest and closed her eyes as Kairi did, she could feel a presence, she looked through the dark behind her eyes and saw a light in the distance growing brighter and brighter it was blinding then it died down and she could see a small creature sat 10 feet in front of her small body big head ears and tail with a bright red ruby in the middle of its head carbuncle the word went through her mind "carbuncle is that your name" it nodded at the same time the word "yes" went through Selphie's mind "I see what Kairi meant by you don't talk much" a soft ripple of laughter went through her head and then it looked her straight in the eyes and asked her "how can I help you" Selphie was stunned by the question, she didn't really now what to say then she said the first words that came to mind "I want to help my friends I'm not that strong I'm not that fast but if I can do anything to help then please help me help them" "I grant you my power" and with that she opened her eyes and looked around she felt a bit strange but in a good way she felt that she could do something now to help an echo of a laugh rippled through her mind and she said to herself "thank you". "The first one always takes a while" Kairi said Selphie looked at the box on the sand and realised that Kairi had done her remaining six magicite's in the time it took her to do one, Kairi took a step closer to her and whispered in her ear "soon me Sora and Riku shall be leaving here and I want you to help Tidus and Wakka protect the islands we have agreed that you three shall take our place here we have alot to teach you and that was just the start" she placed her hand on Selphie's shoulder " don't tell the others yet there not ready" and with that Kairi and Selphie got into the boat and pushed off, Kairi called her keyblade and placed the tip of it in the water and cast an aero spell that stayed at the tip but the swirling vortex powered them through the water towards the main island.


	12. Chapter 12

Sora landed on the docks of the main island and summoned his keyblade he looked round expecting to see heartless everywhere, to see explosions that have torn buildings apart, and the people he knew and cared about lying lifeless on the floor, but everything was normal the people were going about there daily lives as if one of the most darkest and evilest beings to live wasn't around, he ran towards the centre of the town there was a large fountain in the middle of it, along his way he got some strange looks, mainly because he still had his keyblade out and the towns people didn't know what it was, he ran past coffee shops, shoe shops, cloths shops, fruit and veg stalls and an ice cream parlour so fast that he didn't see Lars and his mum sat eating sea salt ice cream, as they saw him run past they looked at each other and selena said "do you think we should follow him" Lars looked at her "you felt it to then a dark presence here on the island the same one from over a year ago but much, much more powerful?" she smiled at him "you don't miss anything do you" "haven't done so far I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him" selena chuckled slightly "always protective" he smiled back "cant help what my heart feels" he shrugged laughing, Sora was stood at a cross road he was looking left and right then straight a head, he then stood still and closed his eyes he felt the beat of his heart rising in his chest pushing him forwards towards the school and of he went, Lars looked at selena and said "he's heading towards the school you follow him take this" he handed her a phone if he changes where he's going let me know I've got to pick something up that we may need" this confused her slightly but she didn't have time to question him because one swift move he stood placed money on the table and was making his way in the direction of his house, she shook her head, stood and followed after Sora.

Sora was running full pelt to the school ultima weapon still in his hand but the quite made him nervous up until now every major fight there was noise or a big creature of some sort that he knew he'd have to beat to get to the guy controlling everyone but there was nothing, to passers by it was a typical Thursday afternoon during the school holidays, kids everywhere enjoying the last days of summer vacation (the holidays on the islands lasted longer then elsewhere because of the school time table they had longer summer holidays then most but shorter holidays the rest of the year), except Sora who was searching for his friend he reached the bottom of the hill where the school was and kept running, by this time he felt that he should of at least seen some shadows or armoured knights but nothing there were no heartless anywhere still which made him all the more nervous. If Sora looked behind him, he would of seen his mum, running too, a hundred yards behind him, amazingly keeping up with him. She looked at her soon awed at how fast he was moving she had heard all about his adventures and knew that he had become very skilled and fit because of being under near constant pressure from attack but to see it was a different matter all together he disappeared over the crest of the hill,

As Sora ran over the crest of the hill he felt like he was being watched, on the top of the school building 2 pairs of bright yellow eyes were staring at him "its about time I was getting bored" Riku/Ansem thought to himself the Guardian's grin becoming even more malicious, Sora looked at the roof of the school building 6 stories up and saw his quarry he ran towards the base of the building a few yards away he tensed his legs and rocketed up the side of the building towards the roof, just as selena reached the crest of the hill she saw Sora leap and skidded to a halt she couldn't believe her eyes, her son was practically flying. Sora landed on the roof "Riku come on, are you gonna let him take you again, I thought you were stronger then that" a memory of a battle rang through Sora's mind of Riku saying the same thing out of the darkness to encourage him to fight a small smile crept at the corner of his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Deep inside the body of Riku/Ansem the voice of a dear friend penetrated straight to the heart and Riku stirred on his platform, outside Riku/Ansem eyes flashed between the turquoise and yellow Sora didn't miss that.

Meanwhile as selena and Sora were running of towards the school Lars headed towards his house he ran as fast as his feet could carry him which with all the training and coaching in combat he did was quite impressive he reached his home in a matter of minutes, he ran through the unlocked door, nobody on the island locked there doors there was no point everyone knew everyone, and ran up the stairs, to him it was running to anyone else he would of looked like a gazelle jumping and went into an old wardrobe pulled out three suit cases he put them on the bed opened the first 2 and checked that everything was there he then opened the third and said "I'm sorry old friend you'll have to sit this one out" then thought "hmm I don't know if this'll work but I'll take it any way" he closed the lid slung one of them over his head by the strap and picked the other 2 up and headed back downstairs out the door and back across the town the extra weight doing nothing to slow him down if anything he was moving faster.

Kairi Tidus Wakka and Selphie reached the main island in record time on the crossing Kairi explained the restrictions toll and kinds of curative magic she could cast at the moment, she jumped on to the dock the other 3 following behind her "now where" Wakka asked, in truth Kairi didn't know, Riku/Ansem could be anywhere the only good thing was that there was no smoke in the sky so he hadn't attacked anything…yet "lets head towards the centre of town if anything happens that's the best place to be we can get anywhere in the town from there" they all nodded and started running without another word. Riku/Ansem looked at Sora, it felt like his gaze was piercing his very heart a cold spell went through Sora and he shivered "now that is interesting" Sora looked puzzled Riku/Ansem smiled and laughed at him "Hahaha it seems the key bearer isn't as pure as he once was, there is a darkness in your heart boy, and it wants to play" the Guardian appeared behind Riku/Ansem and Sora took his stance he was a bit confused by what was just said but he didn't have much time to think about it due to the large fireballs that the Guardian had just thrown at him, Sora ran towards the pair of dark beings at a slight angle to the right, he quick stepped past the first fireball and then double jumped the second, he landed Riku/Ansem looked on at the teenager fighting back and was impressed he was more skilful now then the first time they met he'd have to think of some new things to do, the first fireball caught the roof of the school and blew a hole in it, Sora could feel the heat from the explosion on his back but kept his focus on Riku/Ansem he stood waiting for the sound of the second explosion but it didn't come, he risked a quick glance to the side and saw why the blast had followed his jump and was now bearing down on him he couldn't move in time and it struck him head on and flung him across the roof.

Kairi and the other teenagers had just made it to the centre of the town when the heard and saw the first explosion at the school and were just about to head of when she was shouted from behind by Lars "Kairi wait" he stopped a few steps in front of her and put the suitcases down "were are you going your not going to the school are you" she looked back at him and replied "yes we are my friends are in trouble and I'm going to help them" Lars looked at her a look of realisation washed across his face "hold on Riku's there as well we only saw Sora running towards the school." Kairi looked down and Lars knew immediately what had happened he sighed and looked at her then looked down and shook his head he said so low that Kairi barely heard it "the fate of the wielder of darkness to be consumed by his own power" "what was that" Kairi said, his head snapped back up "nothing" "well if your done saying nothing we've got somewhere to be" he looked at Selphie then Tidus then Wakka and then back to Selphie, he nodded "so you can use magic now" everyone looked at him shocked "yes I know about magic but now is not the time to explain, I need you three to warn the town, arm yourselves then go to the mayors office and sound the alarm tell him whatever you need too to evacuate the town" he turned to Kairi and said "you come with me" a second explosion rang out and before he even registered the explosion Kairi was already running, Lars was shocked and impressed he had never seen anyone act so quickly "go" he said as he picked up the suitcases and ran after Kairi, the three turned to each other looked and without a word headed of towards the mayors office.

Selena covered her eyes from the glare of the blast she franticly scanned the edge of the rooftop looking for her son but she couldn't see him "where are you" she was panicking "Sora" she shouted at the top of her lungs Riku/Ansem looked towards her, the Guardian readied another duo of fire balls, fear crossed Selena's' face as she realised what was about to happen, it reached his arms back ready to launch she was frozen on the spot, the smoke on the roof started clearing, both balls of fire arched towards her, a trail of smoke shot out from the settling cloud towards the fire balls both exploded feet in front of selena, she was thrown back thirty foot, back over the crest of the hill, Kairi and Lars had just reached the hill when they saw the top of the explosion and the woman falling through the air down the side of the hill, Lars dropped the bags his speed doubled he jumped forward and caught her in midair, Kairi was impressed, "I've got you" he said landing gently on the floor and placing her down on the ground "Kairi" he said "will you heal her whilst I go help Sora" she nodded he turned to the suitcases and opened one he placed something on Selena's body as Kairi started casting her healing spells she looked at him confused. On selena now was a piece of burnished bronze chest armour with a pearlescent white gem in a cavity set just above her heart, "she'll know what its for" and he opened another suitcase and placed a gauntlet that ran along his left arm there was a clear gem in the back of the hand he left the two suitcases on the ground and picked up the third unopened one, he ran of over the hill towards the battle.


	14. Chapter 14

A few minutes ago on top of the school in the cloud of smoke Sora was just picking himself up of the ground when he saw the Guardian launching the fire balls at the ground he turned and saw who it was aiming at without a thought he threw his keyblade at them it sliced straight through them causing them to explode saving his mother. He slowly struggled upto one leg panting heavily that last attack had taken more out of him then he thought possible, a blinding pain struck his whole body Riku/Ansem had attacked him point blank the huge fists of the Guardian slamming into him and sending him flying again, "how dare you get in the way AGAIN" Riku/Ansem boomed at him Sora tried to stand up again "you" he started panting even more "attack my mother" another heavy pant "steal my friends body …huff…huff… huff… and…huff… you expect me to stand by…huff and watch… huff" he finally made it to his feet "Hahaha" Riku/Ansem was laughing know apparently Sora had said something funny "what… huff… are you laughing at" he was getting his breath back now "of course I don't expect you to stand there and do nothing Hahaha I expect you to die" as soon as he had said that he rushed at Sora, Sora called the keyblade back to his hand in a flash of light it reappeared and blocked the attack from Riku/Ansem but the guardian swung round his master and slammed his fist into Sora knocking him back, Sora couldn't attack all he could do was block it was like nothing he had faced before, there was no room to move between attacks every time he blocked he was pushed a step back he knew he didn't have many more before he came to the edge of the roof. Lars had reached the school by now and was heading through the hallway to the stairs to the roof. Sora was still being pushed backwards he was thinking through every fight he had been through and realised he had never been this out classed again something rumbled deep within his heart, "ha I cant believe you beat me before" Riku/Ansem taunted Sora " I thought you were going to try and save your friend but if this is your best I'm not worried" that stirred something in Sora instead of blocking Riku/Ansem attack this time he dropped and rolled to the side the Guardian's fist came slamming down to the ground where Sora had been a second ago but as he finished his roll he jumped into the air over Riku/Ansem and the Guardian to land on the other side of the pair, Lars had ran up three flights of stairs and was nearing the roof, he swung his keyblade but the dark blade of Riku/ Ansem stopped his attack but Sora was smiling this puzzled Riku/Ansem until the air shimmered around them "firaga" Sora shouted and a swirling vortex of flames engulfed the pair, Riku/Ansem jumped back but was still caught in the cyclone he screamed in pain and backed of as the flames died down, Sora attacked again swinging his keyblade left to right, right to left and bringing it down over his head but each time it was either blocked by the dark keyblade or knocked aside by the Guardian he couldn't get a solid hit on Riku/Ansem, then as Sora took another swing at him from the left guiding it with his right the Guardian grabbed his keyblade with both hands and dragged him forward towards the deadly duo, as he was being pulled closer the Guardian swung his whole being to one side then the other forcing Sora to the right and then flying to left, letting go of the keyblade with his right hand, as Sora's body flew to the left the Guardian let go sending Sora flying, Sora recovered mid air only to be met by a blast of dark energy that surrounded his body and flung him through a wall and bursting out the other side into the school landing half way down a set of stairs cracking the stairs and the wall around him dust veiled the air. Traces of the dark attack lingered on Sora then disappeared into his body.

Kairi who was still healing selena felt a pang in her chest and knew something had happened to Sora.

Lars had just reached the last set of stairs to the roof when a body came flying through the wall and landed next him when the dust settled he reached down and turned the boy over he had cuts to his face and hands but his hands were still tightly gripped around his keyblade not letting go even in unconsciousness, Lars reached into the suitcase and pulled out three things a pair of burnished bronze armoured boots a gauntlet that ran along the arm from wrist to shoulder which had a clear gem in it and a belt that had another clear gem in it he removed Sora's trainers and put the boots on him, he put the belt round his waist adding to the few belts that Sora already had then he prised soras fingers from around his keyblade which then disappeared he then removed Sora's jacket and on his right arm he placed the gauntlet on him. Lars then reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain that had a crystal heart on it he placed that round Sora's neck and when it touched the silver crown that Sora had always worn around his neck it too turned to crystal. "Take care of that it was your fathers" Lars said to Sora as he stood up and walked out on to the roof.


	15. Chapter 15

Kairi had finished healing selena and she was just waking up, Kairi helped her to her feet as she shook her head to rid it of the swirling spots in front of her eyes she took s step forward and her leg gave out from under her Kairi grabbed her before she could fall to the floor, she raised a hand and clutched at her shirt above her heart but she couldn't something hard was in the way, she looked down and realised that she now had on a piece of armour "so he kept it all these years" Kairi looked at her confused all selena said when she saw her face was "you'll see" and she started walking towards the school slowly at first but quicker as her body realised it wasn't in pain.

Lars stood across the roof from Riku/Ansem and the Guardian the pair had there back to the stairs "so your still alive after all these years" he turned towards Lars a shimmer of darkness rippled from the ground up and instead of Riku in his dark armour and piercing yellow eyes stood a tall man with black trousers a long black coat white shoulder armour and long white hair still looking at Lars with the same piercing yellow eyes a cold shiver ran down Lars's back, this brought a smile to Ansem's face, "so you remember me then" his dark grin crept across his face distorting his features and making him look more evil then ever, "but you were destroyed I saw you die he gave his life to stop you, how how are you still here" Lars shouted at him " what do you want with my son give him back to me" that peaked Ansem's interest more " oh so your this bodies father I made a promise to him" this shocked Lars what would this madman promise a teenager "what promise" he asked not hiding the edge of disdain in his voice "nothing much really" Ansem said pausing for a minute to wind Lars up "just one thing one small insignificant promise" "just tell me already" Lars bellowed at him "that I would end your life with these bare hands" with that said the Guardian disappeared into his body and he launched himself at Lars, Lars placed his left hand vertically in front of his body and tapped the gem on the back of it with his right hand, Lars was instantaneously surrounded by lights of every colour reds, blues, yellows white black and every other colour you could ever think of in every shade, the sudden burst of colour stopped Ansem in his tracks, he looked at the armoured man now standing in front of him the basis of the armour was burnished bronze just like the gauntlet but all the detailing like the lines down the sides of the arms the bits that covered the edge of his knee and shoulder pads the trim of his boots and the lines where the armour separated all where different shades of different colours and they never stayed the same colour they cycled through them all slowly pulsing as they went, "hmm impressive" Ansem said "I thought that all the armours had been destroyed you kept that well hidden didn't you" Lars looked back at him through his visor "I figured out how the armour was being tracked when its used it gives of a power surge, and anyone in tune with the energies of the worlds like the unversed the heartless even the nobodies would zero in on it and destroy it same for the keyblade" with a shimmer of colour a keyblade appeared in his hands it was a long slender keyblade, the blade was flat and ran to a length of five foot it was a brilliant silver colour along the centre of the shaft were five symbols one for each of the elements of earth fire water air and spirit the shaft was curved slightly down one side and at the top of it were spikes reaching out, each was a different colour brown red blue green and the last was slightly different half way up it was white then it changed to black to the tip of the point the reverse side was the opposite black at the bottom white at the top, the key chain was a set of weighing scales that changed colour depending on what angle you looked at it "elemental power" the name flashed through Ansem's mind, Lars stood ready Ansem charged again straight for him Lars jumped towards Ansem the guardian jumped out from Ansem's back Lars slashed his keyblade he missed both the Guardian and Ansem but sliced straight through the darkness joining the two Ansem landing on the floor realised that the dark being he was joined to was dissipating Ansem scowled at Lars, "I've dealt with your kind before the users of the dark beings I know your weaknesses" Lars said "he wont be back for a while that leaves just you and me" Lars took his fighting stance it was exactly the same as Riku's, this stirred something inside Ansem something he thought that he had squashed.


	16. Chapter 16

Deep in the recesses of the heart Riku floating in midair surrounded by darkness eyes moving rapidly memories flashing behind his turquoise eyes suddenly the darkness lessened and a memory bellowed out from the darkness he could not only hear it he could feel it in every cell of his body.

Riku stood facing Sora

Riku with the kingdom key in his hand Sora with a little wooden sword they had used on the island, and Donald and Goofy either side of sora "it may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in, BUT DEEP DOWN THERE'S A LIGHT THAT'LL NEVER GO OUT"

A blinding light caught Riku's attention it started in his left hand he realised he wasn't remembering, this was happening the light surrounded him engulfed his whole being and it exploded out around him he was suddenly standing on a platform he looked down he was on a stained glass picture, he remembered from what Sora had told him that this was a dive into the heart he looked around and saw a full picture of himself with the way to dawn in one hand down by his side but the other hand caught his interest more it was held up in front of him and it was a swirling ball of darkness he had no idea what this meant he continued to look around and he saw pictures of Sora and Kairi at the top near his head another thing that confused him was that round the edge of the platform which he had come to realise was circular was hundreds of tiny heartless symbols he turned towards the centre of the platform and started to walk towards the middle when voice came from no where "wielder of darkness warrior of light your body has been taken but your heart has not been lost…yet" the voice was soft and calm yet commanded obedience and radiated power "who's there what do you want?" Riku shouted into the air "to help guide you" was all the voice said 3 shadow heartless appeared around Riku he looked round and tried to summon way to dawn but it would not come "hey a little help wouldn't hurt" "but how will you learn if I do it for you" that had Riku stumped he shook his head "how about a hint then" there was silence for a few seconds Riku realised that the heartless hadn't attacked him yet they were staring at him they new he was there every time he shifted his footing they responded yet they didn't attack "you have power over darkness you can wield it and use it as you see fit" Riku thought for a second and said "that was a Statement not a hint!" he was getting a bit annoyed "you have this power and yet you still haven't used it to its full potential look at your enemies" he looked at the shadow in front of him and thought to Himself "okay that was a hint know I've just got to figure it out" he continued to look at the shadow and what the voice had said was going through "power over darkness…wield it…use it… enemies" as he kept repeating these words a pattern formed "use it…wield it…enemies! Use and wield enemies power over the darkness" he was shocked as he realised what the voice was he shouted "hey so does that mean…" he couldn't finish his sentence because all three shadows jumped towards him he jumped sideways between two of the heartless "I'll take that as a yes" he said as he landed "but now what" the heartless turned towards him and 3 more appeared with them they all sank into the ground and started to move through the floor as if it was water, the now six heartless surrounded him and emerged from the ground but they had changed they were a lot bigger there claws longer and sharper and these shadows had grown they were giga shadows they readied to jump at him and Riku knew that couldn't escape these shadows not without getting seriously hurt and to be hurt by one of these shadows that would be it his heart would be lost they all took as step closer . He didn't know what made him he do it but he shouted out to them "STOP!" And they did they just stood there shifting from foot to foot back and forward but not attacking, Riku stood there completely awe struck, he shook his head to rid himself of the disbelief a dozen armoured heartless appeared and started to advance on him "stop" he said to the armoured heartless but nothing happened they still advanced upon him "okay plan B" he said to himself "giga shadows attack" he ordered and the six giga shadows melted into the ground and rushed towards the group of armoured heartless, the leapt out from the ground each one following within a second of the other at the group all of them taking down one of the opposing group leaving six aside to fight, the armoured heartless realised what was happening and turned on there till now allied heartless they ran at them kicking and clawing at them and the giga heartless fought back with slashes and leaping attacks disappearing into the ground and reappearing to continue the fight. Riku looked on amazed he had never seen anything like this before in his experiences with the heartless. Before long the fight was coming to an end two of the giga shadows had fallen but only 1 of the armoured heartless remained he stood in the middle of the four giant sized heartless they were shifting from foot to foot waiting the armoured heartless stood there dancing deciding what to do a shimmer of darkness appeared around it but before its portal of darkness had even half formed the four gigas leapt at it each one grabbing at a different part of it leg, torso, arm and head they jumped with such force that the armoured heartless was pulled into four pieces and its body dissipated into the darkness Riku looked at the remaining force of heartless and said to himself "nice" then said to them "go" and they sank into the ground and they were gone, "I cant believe that actually worked" he said to himself "very good" the disembodied voice said to Riku "you learn fast, there will be many enemies on your journey ahead but remember you wont be able to control them all as your strength grows so to will your power over the darkness but most of all practice" Riku thought and spoke back to it "that's all well and good but if you hadn't noticed I'm trapped in my own body" "are you trapped in here because the darkness is to strong or are you trapped because you have given up trying, use what you now know and control will be at your finger tips" the voice went quite and Riku knew it wouldn't speak again, at least until he had solved his current problem a window opened in front of him and he could see what was happening outside of his body. His father stood facing him talking he couldn't hear what was being said but could see his fathers anger and concern his body surged forward and there was a bright light and stood in front of him now was his father in armour wielding a keyblade Riku's eyes widened in surprise but with this turn of events he spun sensing something behind him, but no one was there nothing at all but he could feel the malice and hatred emanating from deep within his body at the sight of the armoured man in front of him but more then that he could feel darkness, pure darkness corrupting his body and he knew he had to find that darkness and take control.


	17. Chapter 17

The two women reached the school they could hear a battle being fought on the roof and see explosions and magical attacks flying of over head the pair looked up "I need to get up there and help and you need to find Sora" selena said to Kairi who realised that she too knew something had happened to Sora, she then raised her hand to the gem on her chest plate and a brilliant bright light engulfed her, when the light faded she to had been covered in armour but hers was different to Lars's armour it had double armour over her chest the bottom layer was the burnished bronze but was lighter then Lars's over the top there was another piece in the shape of heart her hands and feet elbows knees and thigh armour all had a smaller white heart on them too, her helmet surrounded her head completely a slight point to the front and had two bat like ears sticking back the visor and ears were white whilst the rest was the pale burnished bronze colour Kairi gasped, selena then held her arm out to the side and it was again surrounded by light which extended 4 feet from her hand and Kairi recognised this light, selena Sora's mum a woman she had known most of her life was a keybearer to. Selena's keyblade had a single shaft that ended in a circle with a five-point star overlapping it; the hand guard had a small upside down star at the base of the shaft and 2 wings that formed the rest of the guard. "Hello old friend" selena said to her keyblade as the name 'dawns first light' went through Kairi's head "it's beautiful" Kairi said to selena "thank you" she said and looked up as an explosion rocked the ground they were standing on Lars was right near the edge of the building locked keyblade to keyblade with ansem he looked down and saw selena and Kairi looking up he shouted to selena "A LITTLE HELP PLEASE" "find Sora" was all she said as she leapt straight up the side of the building towards the two , Wakka and Selphie had ran through the town towards the mayor's residence they had stopped of at Tidus's and Selphie's house on the way to pick up there weapons Wakka always had his blitz ball with him wherever he went and his shield to it was now strapped to his arm a small round leather shield, the blitzball was blue and white and had raised parts all over the surface of the ball no one on the island was as accurate with the blitzball as he was except maybe Tidus who was a natural but Tidus preferred to wield a sword when he fought properly it was a long bladed weapon the blade looked like it held the power of the waves in it through the deep blue running down it and what looked like air bubbles inside the blade the end came to a point but then doubled back on its self to form a hook on the end the handle was long as well perfectly suited for single or double handed combat it was called brotherhood and was a gift from Wakka it had belonged to Wakka's brother who had died protecting the village from a dangerous fiend he also had his buckler shield tied to his arm, Selphie used a whip when they called at Selphie's house to pick the weapon up neither boy knew what she used she always trained with a skipping rope but they thought that's all she had with her when they trained they followed her into her room and she opened a cupboard on the wall inside it was a change of clothes a shield and a long spiked whip both boys turned to each other Tidus raised his eyebrows and Wakka stifled a laugh, "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing" Tidus said to Selphie she turned to him walked right up close to him manoeuvred her head so her mouth was right next to his ear and whispered to him "when this is all over I might just show you what I'm into" with that she turned away and back to the cupboard, Wakka hadn't heard what selphie had said but he could guess from the nice shade of red Tidus now was. "Now give me some privacy," she said pushing them out of the door the two teenagers waited outside the front door.

A few minutes later Selphie came out of the house her hair tied back into 2 ponytails, wearing a yellow sleeveless top a pair of white leggings with a yellow and white miniskirt over it and a pair of black lightweight but sturdy training boots the whip coiled at her left side and the shield strapped over her left wrist, both Tidus and Wakka looked at the shield it was a conical piece of metal about a foot long attached to the wrist by a small orb of metal, "it was a gift from my father" she said "it doesn't look like it will stop much ya" Wakka said, Selphie flexed her wrist and the conical shape spun round the metal orb leaving behind copies of it self until it got back to where it had started taking about a second to complete the circuit, Wakka's mouth dropped "impressive" said Tidus the shield was now 2 foot across and she could easily defend herself from many attacks at once with it, "what can I say I like being prepared" she walked passed the 2 teenagers both staring after her, "you two coming" she said and started at a run towards the mayors house. They both stared at each other then ran after her. Kairi having run through the school towards the stairs, she knew Sora would be near the top but hadn't found him yet.

Sora was on his mural he looked around and saw that it had changed his hair was the same but he had one eye his normal blue colour and one eye the piercing yellow of a person possessed by the darkness he also noticed his clothes were different in that one of his arms had metal running down it he also had metal boots and another belt but they didn't seem strange to him its like they were meant to be there like he had always worn them but he also noticed that round the edge of his mural there were little symbols he recognised his crown immediately but there were also the symbols of the nobodies and the heartless there to.

He turned around and walked back towards the centre of the platform, as he got closer he noticed a dark orb floating above the ground pulsating with darkness tendrils of it were reaching out towards him some had already rooted it into the ground "this must be what Riku/Ansem was on about" Sora thought to himself he looked passed it and saw that the darkness had latched onto something else in there he walked round it not getting to close and the tendrils that were reaching for him followed him round not quite touching him, as he moved closer to the object that was in the clutches of darkness he realised what it was hanging lifeless an inch of the floor legs dangling beneath itself arms and head dangling backwards behind it being held by a shaft of darkness pierced through the heart was his nobody Roxas. Sora ran forward but had to dodge out of the way as a dark tentacle shot towards him, he stood back wondering what had happened, but decided that he would worry about what had happened after he had freed his friend his keyblade flashed to his hand, ultima weapon. Lars and selena fully suited in there armour were fighting Ansem all out magic was flying in every direction. But Ansem was holding his own neither side was winning or losing but both sides kept fighting "you wont get him back" Ansem shouted at the pair "then well die trying" selena shot back shocking Lars with what she was willing to do for his son fortunately she couldn't see his reaction being in a suit of armour but her words only strengthened his resolve but Ansem retorted with "I like the sound of that so why don't you hurry up and die then" a big grin stretched across his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Selphie Tidus and Wakka had arrived at the mayors residence fortunately it was right next door to the town hall and he was always in either one or the other "I'll go to the town hall, ya" said Wakka and of he went Tidus and Selphie shrugged and went to the house and Selphie knocked on the door, there was no answer, she tried again still no answer Tidus tried the door and it was locked, Wakka came running back around to the house "the receptionist said he was at home, ya" both Selphie and Tidus looked at each other Wakka was confused as usual "stand back" Tidus said and both Wakka and Selphie moved away from the door Tidus took a few steps back and launched himself at the door, he hit it full pelt with his shoulder and it flew of its hinges, Selphie was impressed, he grabbed the door frame to stop himself from going to far in.

The three teenagers slowly edged into the house Tidus first Selphie in the middle second and Wakka behind her bringing up the rear, they all looked round trying to find the mayor and his wife they looked all round the downstairs floor and couldn't find them anywhere, they stood at the bottom of the stairs by the front door, "well they aren't down here, ya" Wakka said "guess we are going up then" Selphie said gulping to herself "actually Selph" Tidus said he turned to look at her "would you go back to the town hall and tell them what's going on and start the evacuation we'll find out whets going on here" she smiled at him truly thankful she had never been more scared in her life, little did she know things were only going to get worse.

The two lads turned to go up the stairs as Selphie ran next door to the town hall, half way up the stairs Tidus heard a quiet rapid knocking sound really close by he stopped, Wakka stopped, the noise stopped. Tidus looked round then he continued up the stairs Wakka following the noise starting again, again Tidus stopped, followed by Wakka stopping and the noise stopped again to. He spun round and faced Wakka "please tell me that that noise isn't your knees" Wakka went bright red "its creepy, ya" Tidus shook his head and sighed then continued walking up the stairs trying not to hear the noise coming from behind him he thought to himself "at least he isn't whimpering" a grin crept onto his face at that thought. Selphie rushed into the foyer of the town hall and ran upto to the desk "I need to speak with someone in charge" she said the receptionist replied I'm sorry but the mayor isn't in yet he must be running late" "no somebody else I think the mayor might be in trouble!" Selphie said. The receptionist looked at her, for a second then picked up the phone and said to the person on the other end "can you come down here please there is a young lady who believes the mayor to be in trouble and by the looks of her she isn't playing a prank" selphie narrowed her eyes at the woman behind the desk. Tidus and Wakka had reached the top floor having found nothing on the second or third floors Wakka's knees had stopped shaking now much to Tidus' delight.

A tall man walked towards Selphie he was easily seven foot tall he had a long black two handed greatsword slung across his back wearing a black no sleeved top black combat trousers and heavy black boots black hair and his skin looked like he had spent every day of his life training hard in the sun "are you Selphie" his voice boomed to her she nodded "come with me" she followed without a word, the man lead her outside back towards the mayors house "so what makes you think the mayor is in trouble" he said to her without looking , she was jogging trying to keep up with his pace "we were sent by Lars to get the mayor to get him to evacuate the city" this caught his attention "but when we got here one of my friends went to the town hall to look for him whilst me and another one of my friends tried the house we knocked but no one answered so we tried the door and it was locked" they turned the corner that led to the mayors house the first thing that the man noticed was that the door was of its hinges Selphie quickly added "Tidus broke down the door and my two friends that were with me went in and sent me to get some help" he looked at her and said "one of your friends did that" he pointed "y-yeah" she stuttered "he must be pretty strong how old is he" "almost sixteen" Selphie replied the man stopped in his tracks at that information he shook his head and carried on "I'm impressed" he said as they got closer to the door "that's a 6inch thick solid oak door, how many tries did it take him" "just one" she said smiling this impressed him even more and made Selphie beam especially when the man said " I would like to meet this Tidus" they entered the house the man in front of Selphie he reached round and drew his sword in front of him Selphie flexed her left arm and her shield started moving and she reached for her whip at the same time. On the top floor Tidus and Wakka were walking round checking the rooms Tidus opening the doors with the brotherhood sword in his hand and Wakka on the other side blitzball in hand ready to throw it " They must be on the top floor," the man said to Selphie as they started to walk up the stairs her eyes darting left and right hoping that nothing would jump out at them. Tidus and Wakka opened another door Wakka looked in couldn't see anything Tidus walked in checked the cupboards all the other doors in the room nothing. The pair were in the middle of the room now "only one room left now, ya" said Wakka just as Tidus was about to answer he heard one of the steps squeak, he rushed forward and carefully closed the door. The man and Selphie were halfway up the last flight of stairs when one of the steps the tall man stepped on squeaked he quickly moved his foot of the step and whispered under his breath "damn" he heard scurrying and then a door gently shutting at the right end of the landing he held his hand up to Selphie and told her to "wait here" then gripping his sword with both hands walked up the last few stairs. Tidus turned to Wakka and whispered, "when whoever that is gets closer to the door we'll jump out and surprise them" Wakka nodded Tidus went to the door and placed his hand on the handle. The man got closer to the door that had shut, reached out for the handle and prepared to turn it. Tidus felt the handle start to turn so he grabbed the handle firmly and pulled with all his strength the man stumbled forward, a lot of things happened at once Wakka threw his ball, the man put his hand out to stop it, Tidus went to slice at the man, and Selphie who had seen what was happening shouted "WAIT! STOP!" all three of the males turned to her, "these are my 2 friends" she said to the man, he pulled himself up right threw the ball back to Wakka who caught it in one hand, the man looked at the two boys and said to Tidus "you must be Tidus" he nodded "you've got some strength in you boy not many people could of pulled me forward like that especially at your age, or do what I was told you did to the door" Tidus stood there rubbed the back of his neck and went a shade redder then his usual colour, "now how many rooms are left" "just one, ya" Wakka said Tidus nodded his agreement with his friend, "how about we finish this then" he said to the three teenagers and headed of down the hall Wakka following right behind him Tidus waited for Selphie and the two walked a few steps behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

Sora swung the ultima weapon at the dark tendril holding onto his nobody but a blast of dark energy knocked him of off his feet and back a few feet he landed hard on his backside with a resounding thud, he stood up and rubbed his backside and said to the dark orb "HEY THAT HURT" he could of swore that he heard laughing coming from the orb "its not funny" he said but the laughing grew loud but it was more animal then human laughter and Sora realised what it was he took a step back and said to the orb "your-your anti-form aren't you" the orb started to shift twist and turn in on itself but also it grew larger and started to take shape within a few seconds stood before Sora was a dark copy of himself the anti form it was jet black you could see the outlines of his clothes that were the same as Sora's but it had little yellow dots for his eyes and the dark tendril was still hooked into three teenagers and the tall man that no one had bothered to find out what his name was, were stood in front of the final door the man one side Tidus the other both had there swords drawn ready to attack Wakka in front of the door lined up ready to throw his blitz ball and Selphie on one knee in front of Wakka shield ready to protect Wakka and her whip in hand also ready to strike, "on three" the man whispered he held up one finger Tidus reached for the door the second finger went up Wakka and Selphie held there breath the third finger went up Tidus twisted the handle and flung the door open, Selphie and Wakka scanned the door way there was nothing in the immediate vicinity, "clear" Selphie said the tall man and Tidus walked in the room slowly both watching for anything out of the ordinary they moved passed the door and Tidus realised that this was the biggest room they had been in so far, Wakka and Selphie followed them in all four of them stood stock still at the far end of the room was the mayor and his wife sat slumped on the floor, Wakka moved to get them, but the tall man put his hand in front of him to stop him, "but there just their, ya, we need to help them" "yes we do" the tall man said "but think you've been through the entire house heard and seen nothing at all yet we find the two of them just sat there waiting nothing to stop us just waltzing over their and taking them right" Tidus and Wakka nodded "wrong" but the voice didn't come from the tall man it came from Selphie "why" said the tall man "somebody obviously put them here for a reason and kept all traces from the other rooms its a trap if we move the bodies then something will happen I don't know what but it probably wont be nice" "very good Selphie" the tall man said a smile crossed her face "so what do we do" he said to the three of them "we cant leave them" Wakka said "there's no point sending for help because anyone who comes will be in the same predicament" said Selphie "only on thing left to do" Tidus said the three of them looked at each other the tall man watching how close these three teenagers were and they said as one "spring it" a smile on there faces "exactly" he said to the three of them "there's enough of us here that we should be able to handle anything that trap throws at us now line up" he said and the three lined up Wakka next to the tall man Selphie next to him and Tidus on the end, he smiled at them and at the fact that he didn't have to organise them they knew to put the ranged attackers in the middle and your melee ones on the edges, because they didn't know which side the attack would come from they lined up otherwise Selphie and Wakka would of been a few steps back, and by the looks of things they knew ran at the dark being in front of him keyblade ready for a high attack but anti form new what he was planning and moved into the swung hitting Sora square in the chest and sending him flying backwards again it was the forth time he had tried to attack him and the forth time he failed. He stood back up "give it up" the dark being said, "being linked to your other, makes it so I know all your moves and how your body moves to make them" "you can talk" Sora shot "yes I can talk" it sneered at him "because you can talk". Sora thought to himself " He knows all my moves so he'll also know how to counter them, in order to beat him I have to fight like somebody else somebody that Roxas doesn't know" as he thought that a bright light descended next to him he felt warmth from it and also familiarity to he had seen it before a long time ago "maybe I could help I cant take form but I can give you my abilities and power to use… for a while" Sora stared at the orb he nodded and the orb floated towards him.

Kairi had finally found Sora lying half way down a set of stairs, she couldn't move he was just lying there not moving cuts and bruises all over his face and arms she'd never seen him like this, her heart ached seeing him in this state, she placed her hand on his fore head he was cold but sweat was pouring of his skin she noticed that Sora had a few new additions to his clothing and that they also seemed to fit, like they were always missing from him but she didn't realise until she had seen him wearing them, she turned her attention to the cuts and bruises he had and got to work casting cure to help the wounds heal themselves.

Riku had been running through the darkness inside himself for what felt like hours and he could feel like he was getting close to the source of that hatred and malice he could feel in himself he had been attacked a few times along the way and was now being accompanied by several shadows a few armoured knights two fat bandits and a wyvern, he was surprised at how fast the fat bandits were moving considering there size, "you are doing well" the voice spoke to him "you have exceeded my expectations" Riku stopped "who are you" "a wayward heart but I'm glad I chose you to follow after me" the voice had changed it was still mystical but he could tell now that it was a voice of a male. "I think its time we met… again" Riku was silent he was looking all around couldn't see anyone, then something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye he saw a shimmer and walking towards him a ghost of his true self was a man medium length spiky brown hair, golden yellow eyes, blue t shirt with red braces over it, long loose fitting flowing brown trousers and armoured boots, a gauntlet ran down one and arm a keyblade in hand gaia's bane, the name flowed through Riku's mind looking at the man a flicker of a possibility at a memory " I know you" Riku said "or my heart remembers you anyway" the man smiled at him "yes the heart remembers far more then we realise" the man was still smiling "you have come a long way Riku and further then I thought possible, for any being. You were consumed by the darkness twice and yet here you are still fighting your way through it… why" the mans face had become serious he stared right into Riku's eyes but Riku felt that he was looking into his heart. Riku put his hand in front of his heart closed his eyes images of Sora and Kairi and Mickey flashed through his mind "for my friends" Riku had finished curing Sora's wounds but he hadn't woken up he was still unconscious. As she looked closer she realised he was dreaming his eyes were rapidly moving behind the lids, she couldn't help but wonder what was happening,

Deep inside Sora's heart a battle continued to rage on. Sora looked at the light floating in front of him, and at his nobody Roxas who had started to scream in pain, anti-form was laughing, Sora grabbed the orb in front of him and light swallowed him a second later he was stood there and looked at himself nothing had changed his clothes were the same colour and everything else was also the same he thought to himself "so what changed" and another voice answered back "you'll see". Sora summoned his keyblade the light wrapped around his hand and shot backwards he was still using the ultima weapon except now it was being held in a different stance Sora was facing anti one hand in front of him the other holding the handle of the keyblade with the blade trailing behind him "cool" was all Sora said he rushed at anti he was surprised how quickly he closed in on him he felt lighter faster and those combined made him even quicker, anti was also surprised he took a step back as Sora seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of him. Sora half spun raking the keyblade across anti's front then grabbed the handle of the keyblade with both hands and shoved it at anti who managed to knock it aside Sora spun with it bringing the keyblade back across anti hitting him again "cyclone" Sora called out not knowing where it came from he started spinning on the spot a wave of light surrounding him as he attacked anti repeatedly the light stripping bits of darkness away from the primal being, anti growled as the darkness of his being was dissipating being sliced away by the cyclone of light that was repeatedly knocking into him he cast a dark shield around himself and the attack hit it a few times before Sora realised he wasn't going to be break through it. Sora stood back for a second analysing the situation, he looked at anti the parts where he had been hit were the darkness was now missing were starting to regenerate he looked at Roxas the nobody was fading in places, Sora gasped he looked back at anti and realised that where Roxas was fading anti was regenerating he was absorbing Roxas to get his strength back, Sora looked at the tether and thought to himself "if I can get rid of that then he wont be able to regenerate" "we can do an attack that would get rid of it" the voice stated "but if we do it the last of my strength will go and we will separate" Sora stood there for a second thinking about his options then he thought to the voice inside his head "I have an idea" Kairi was holding Sora's hand he was sweating a lot. a pool of sweat was forming around him his eyes were still moving rapidly under his on the roof selena and Lars were still fighting riku/ansem, the dark being was holding his own against the two keybearers as one attacked high the other attacked low a combo of physical attacks and magical attacks it was so precise that it almost looked like the trio were dancing "you can't beat me" riku/ansem shouted at the air as the guardian launched a flurry of fireballs at the pair the force and speed of the attack forced the two wielders into a defensive stance selena cast a reflect spell as the last wave of fireballs struck the pair turning the energy from the fireballs into little orbs of light and aimed them back at the evil being the light shot from her and straight through the guardian dispersing the being. Ansem howled at the two knights "that is ENOUGH" darkness radiated around him six tendrils of it solidified and shot towards the pair three at each of them selena erected another reflectga barrier around herself whilst Lars hopped jumped spun and twisted out of the way parrying any tendrils that got close. The three tendrils that went after selena were pounding on her shield cracks where starting to appear in the honey combed barrier. Lars landed near to riku/ansem and slashed at him he blocked it with his keyblade and thrust lars backwards through the air. Selena was pouring all her magic energy into the reflectga barrier sweat pouring down her face behind the armoured mask all three tendrils ceased there attack selena risked a glance up and saw all three of the dark tendrils curled around each other and came slamming towards her she dropped the barrier and rolled to the side but the impact of the tendrils sent her sprawling across the roof they lifted back into the air leaving a gaping hole in the roof. They split back into three and went after her again. As she landed sliding on her back across the roof the dark spires aimed for her chest. Lars's keyblade collided with the key of pure darkness that riku/ansem was using sparks of light and darkness showered the pair in there ethereal glow. Riku/Ansem pushed lars back with all his dark strength he flew backwards a few feet and landed hard on his feet sliding another foot back dust spraying into the air he looked around riku/ansem was no longer in front of him he saw selena on the floor three pulsating tendrils of pure darkness hurtling towards her riku/ansem just above them watching his dark projectiles closing on there targets.


	20. Chapter 20

Kairi sat beside soras body wondering what was going on a tear ran down her face she was anxious and worried but she hadn't felt close to tears.

Sora thought to himself 'are you ready' the voice spoke back to him 'yeah but this is crazy I hope you know that' 'yep' Sora replied ' which is why he wont expect it' 'very well' here goes anti was looking at Sora as a white aura began to appear around him he started to float above the ground anti continued to look on puzzled 'aerial ace' sora shouted then disappeared and reappeared next to the tether between anti and Roxas and started to hack and slash bits of the darkness falling of and evaporating Sora took a huge swing towards the remains of the tether catching the ground and four spears of light shot across it cutting straight through the dark cord anti snarled in rage Roxas gasped in relief the dark tendril finally sora looked at the orb 'now' gone he looked up to see sore and a white orb rushing towards him 'hey wha..whats going…' before he could finish sora and the orb where in front of him sora placed a hand on roxas and the orb and called out 'FINAL FORM' a blinding light ensued anti covered his face to shield himself from the light he looked back towards where the two boys and strange orb had been all he saw was sora in his final form outfit hovering slightly of the ground the ultima weapon over his right shoulder and the oathkeeper over his left shoulder 'Now it ends' Sora said to anti.

Kairi sat next to Sora realised something had changed sora seemed to relax.

Tidus Wakka Selphie and the man from the town hall walked towards the slumped bodies of the mayor and his wife the closer they got Wakka was starting to get nervous Tidus could sense this so he turned to Wakka and said 'if I hear your knees knock together again I will pop your blitzball' a shocked look appeared on Wakka's' face and he steeled himself and continued to walk towards the two on the floor.

'Well' the man said 'that's a good answer' he smiled 'and they are going to need you more then even they know. You have trodden a path thrust upon you that few, even those who have chosen it, have managed to survive let alone able to control it and turn to a strength. Those two will have great powers far beyond anything ever seen before but only you have control over the darkness, your journey from darkness is complete, and can finally receive the mark of being the first true wielder of dawn' a black and golden aura surrounded Riku and lifting him into the air. Orange gold red black blues purples all whipped round Riku completely obscuring him from view and wild wind tore through the area blowing the mans hair and cloths the light from the aura got brighter and brighter the man covered his eyes the aura of dawn exploded out from him the man lowered his arm and Riku's said 'thank you… terra' the man looked at him with a smile on his face the smile faltered as he looked at Riku but not with fear but absolute and total awe.

The three tendrils were feet away from Selena, she was frozen with fear. Lars saw what was happening the tendrils closer then ever and darted in front of them and blocked the three tendrils they kept applying pressure against his keyblade pushing him back slowly. '.ey….ake…p…..sel…na ' Selena's came back to herself and saw that Lars had taken the blow his feet still sliding backwards she got up 'I'm sorry, I..I just froze' 'hey don't worry about it' he said 'lets end this' and get the kids home' she nodded and then headed towards Riku/Ansem the guardian was back behind him but she continued on keyblade at her side her friends in her heart.

Sora floated in front of anti staring him down 'this is the end for you' Sora said 'I know I have darkness in my heart as almost everyone does' an image of Kairi kneeling beside something flashed through his mind 'but its time, you were locked away, back in my heart, BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM ' he shot towards anti form his two keyblades spinning in front of him.

The four people in the room of the mayors house edged ever so slowly towards the lifeless mayor and his wife Selphie slowly reached out to touch them when a dark cloud swirled around the pair of bodies there hearts floating up into darkness and two soldier heartless jumped out of the darkness and attacked the four residents of destiny islands whilst 4 more soldier heartless and a dozen shadows appeared within the room all heading for the only hearts in the room the first to act was Tidus and the man both leaping towards separate heartless Tidus swung at a shadow and returned it to darkness the man swung his sword and also took out a heartless but carried his swing round to a soldier who blocked the attack with its claws the man lifted his sword and brought it slamming onto its head and sent that into darkness to. Selphie and Wakka acted next Wakka screamed at the top of his lungs and launched his blitzball at the nearest shadow it rebounded of him into several other heartless, Selphie followed the path of his blitzball with cracks of her whip finishing of all the heartless that Wakka had hit the blitz ball returned to Wakka they both turned and saw Tidus and the man taking out heartless every swing of there swords they were both impressed that Tidus was able to match the man hit for hit taking out just as many heartless as the guardian of the city. The only problem was that as many heartless as they were defeating more kept showing up, 'when will this end' Selphie shouted over the sound of fighting ' 'yeah man my arms really hurting' Wakka said Selphie and Wakka were sweating still trying to fight they were facing the middle of the room Tidus and the man just sliced through another heartless each it was quite they both turned towards Selphie and Wakka as a neoshadow appeared behind Wakka and Selphie Tidus gasped the man reacted and ran straight at them his sword above his head coming down on the neoshadow it dodged to the right the sword fell passed it, a dark claw slashed through the air towards the man out of nowhere Tidus intercepted the claw with his sword knocking his arm to the side then sliced through the neoshadow it disappeared into darkness and the heartless stopped coming they all breathed a sigh of relief even the man he turned towards Tidus and walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder Tidus jumped slightly and looked at the man wo calm down they've gone that was impressive Tidus blinked 'what happened' he said 'I was over there I saw you get attacked by that creature and then it was in front of me and I attacked and it disappeared but I don't remember moving at all' he lowered his sword Wakka and Selphie joined the pair of them 'that was impressive man' Wakka said punching him lightly on his other shoulder the two hands withdrew and Selphie hugged him he put his arms around her to 'thank you I've never seen anyone move that fast' they moved apart from each other the man spoke 'lets go next door we need to talk and by the way my name is Gadron and im the guardian of this city'


	21. Chapter 21

Riku was slowly lowered back to the ground he touched down he went down on one knee his hair covered his face 'arise knight of dawn' the man said, he slowly stood back up his hair still over his face he glanced up at the man and his hair fell away the man was shocked to see the change Riku's eyes were gold and black spiralled together perfectly equal a golden black aura surrounding him. Riku spoke 'thank you….terra its been a long time' terra walked towards Riku and held out his arm Riku grabbed it and held fast 'to long' terra was smiling at him 'now to get your body back, first summon your keyblade' Riku did so it was still way to dawn but it was bathed in the same aura as Riku was himself but what surprised him even more was that he was holding two of them a smile lifted the corner of his mouth 'now try your heartless' terra said Riku summoned a shadow heartless it was the same size as a normal shadow but its eyes weren't yellow they were the same spiralled black and gold as Riku's and from the sides of the eyes two trails of gold going a few centimetres past its eyes 'nice' said Riku 'all of the heartless you control will have markings similar to this one not all will have it around there eyes now go' terra turned into a white orb and flew straight up Riku followed it his eyes still glowing 'thank you' was all he said and continued to run towards the darkness that remained in the deepest part of his being.

Tidus Selphie Wakka and Gadron all walked outside and heard the explosion from the school they all looked at each other 'guess the talk will have to wait lets go' Gadron said.

Sora was sending both of his keyblades in powerful arching attacks towards anti as well as casting his most powerful magic all anti could do was block every time soras blade connected pieces of anti evaporated into the darkness Sora was relentless anti was howling at him 'you cant stop me as long as you exist so do I' Sora paused for a second anti was panting heavily Sora hadn't even broken a sweat his bright blue eyes penetrated into anti's piercing yellow eyes 'I know you wont be gone forever, I know you'll always be in my heart that black spot that every being has to have to maintain balance and I accept that but what I don't accept is you, no not just, you but Darkness in and of itself hurting people stealing hearts destroying worlds and if I can contain you then that's one less heartless to worry about.' Sora went to begin his attack again when anti raised his hand 'wait answer me this question' Sora nodded 'why do you want to destroy Darkness' 'we don't' anti was shocked 'we just want to stop the people using the darkness to do bad things we know Darkness is nether good or evil nether is light they both just part of a balance of the worlds and we want to try and restore that balance' Sora finished anti was stunned ' I don't believe it all this time I was fighting you and hurting your friends out of fear' that shocked Sora so much that he lost his focus and final form ended the light orb floated of but Roxas didn't that worried Sora but he was still focused on anti 'you are afraid of us' Sora uttered almost in a whisper 'yes you hold a weapon of light you destroyed all the heartless that stood in front of you I was torn from you, a being of darkness your keyblade sends fear through every fibre of a dark beings body' 'im sorry' was all that Sora could say he stood back shocked.

Riku was running through the darkness all of a sudden a stained glass walk way appeared beneath his feet he noticed the change but kept on running towards the large platform that had appeared at the end of the walk way.

Sora and anti stood looking at each other anti spoke first 'you say all you want to do is stop the Darkness being used for evil' Sora nodded 'yes' 'I thought you hated the darkness feared it and wanted to destroy it' anti kept talking 'but how can you want it to remain' Sora dismissed his keyblade and walked closer to anti 'because' Sora stated 'its not the darkness we are fear its what hides within it that scares us and we don't want to destroy anything we do what we have to, to stop them using the Darkness that's all' anti was stood deep in thought.

Kairi was still kneeling next to Sora all of a sudden another body flew through the wall showering both her and Sora with debris it was Lars he slumped against the wall unconscious Kairi cast a cure spell on him he relaxed but didn't wake up she looked out the now double sized hole in the wall and saw Riku/Ansem swinging his dark keyblade towards Sora's mum and the guardian getting ready to slam his fists down on her she gasped summoned her keyblade and fired a reflect spell at her it stopped in front of Selena and then expanded stopping the keyblade and the duel fists turning the energy of the attack s into white orbs which exploded around Selena sending Riku/Ansem flying back across the roof with the surprise of the attack Kairi climbed out of the hole and walked towards Selena she stood next to her and cast curaga restoring her strength and healing her some of her wounds Riku/Ansem stood back up and looked at the two women in front of him 'ah princess glad you could join us' he sneered he summoned his keyblade and the guardian appeared behind him to. 'what happened' Kairi asked Selena she stood up and replied 'he was protecting me the guardian grabbed him and threw him at the wall he also got hit by a few dark firagas from him' she pointed at Riku/Ansem he smiled and said 'he was pitiful' that got Kairi angry she pointed her keyblade at him you tried to destroy the worlds you hurt thousands of people you hurt the people I care about, but your biggest mistake was coming back you will pay for what you have done' Riku/Ansem laughed 'you would destroy your friend to get rid of me'


	22. Chapter 22

Riku had just reached his station of awakening he looked at the glass floor his picture was him imbued with the power of dawn holding both of his keyblades gold and black spiral around the edge with the heartless symbol on it but it was different instead of red and black it was gold and black there were images of Sora Kairi and king Mickey but there was an outline of a heart but nothing in it 'ah welcome to your heart' Riku turned on the spot and faced the owner of the voice 'hello Ansem.' 'you've changed you've gotten more powerful thank you' he smirked at Riku. Riku's reply was to summon his keyblades 'not up for a chat then' 'only if its you surrendering and are gonna leave my body' Ansem summoned his soul eater staff 'hmm guess not then' Riku said

Tidus and the others had just reached the bottom of the hill that the school was on all four of them looked at the carnage of the roof bits missing smoke rising from sections where holes had been blown through it a wind blew the smoke away from they building and they saw three figures standing on the roof two facing against 'hey that's the guy from the island ya' Wakka said yeah said Selphie 'and Kairi's there to but who is that other person up there wearing armour' 'I don't know' said Tidus 'but were is Sora' Gadron stepped forward and said 'lets find out' they continued on up hill.

'im a being of Darkness do you want to destroy me' anti said Sora thought carefully 'I don't want to destroy you or any being of darkness but if a being of Darkness does evil things then I will stop them with all my heart' 'hmm what if we stayed in the darkness we kept to ourselves would we be left alone' anti stated 'yes its like if I did something to hurt someone I would expect to be stopped as does any being in the world of light' several minutes passed without a word between the two of them 'I have a deal for you I want you to think about it before you answer I will help you to try and restore balance between the worlds of light and dark we will stay in our dark places within the worlds we wont take any more hearts we'll leave the worlds in peace if we get left in peace the only thing is if anyone attacks us we have the right to take there heart' several more minutes passed Sora deep in thought ' I would agree to that only with one alteration if anyone attacks a being of darkness you report them to myself or one of my friends and they'll be dealt with in the same way as if they had attacked a being of there own world by the people in there own worlds but the same applies if a being of Darkness attacks a denizen of light' anti thought upon this ' you would treat us as equals even after all we have done to your worlds' Sora smiled and replied 'like I said all we want is balance so what do you say' Sora held out his hand towards anti.

Riku/Ansem rushed the two female keybearers he slashed at Selena whilst the guardian swung his huge fists at Kairi she dodged to the side and slashed back the guardian knocked the blade to the side ad grabbed hold of Kairi and slammed her into the floor the air rushing from her lungs. Riku/Ansem was slashing left right up down with his dark keyblade darkness still dripping of it Selena came in with a thrust Ansems' keyblade twisted Selena's' out of her hand he then thrust his other hand into her chest pushing her back slightly then unleashed a dark firaga attack and sent her flying of the roof. Gadron Tidus Wakka and Selphie had just reached the school Selphie squealed 'no' Wakka gasped Tidus and Gadron ran forward dropped there weapons to the side and braced themselves for the impact of a fully armoured person about to land in there arms 'remember this as they land in your arms take the weight and go with it or your arms will likely get ripped out of there sockets here goes' the caught the falling body and went with the weight lowering her to the floor they could tell now because of the armour Tidus turned to Selphie and said ' do you think you could heal her' 'I'll try' she stuttered she moved closer 'take her helmet of it might help' Gadron was by her head so he removed her helmet the three teenagers paled 'what… what's wrong' Gadron said 'Tidus answer me' 'its Sora's mum' was all he said Selphie knelt down next to her 'I better get to work'


	23. Chapter 23

Riku and Ansem were trading blows Riku with his two blades and Ansem with his staff where very evenly matched neither keeping the upper hand. But neither loosing it either blow for blow for what felt like hours.

Anti reached forward 'deal' the pairs hands started to glow 'our powers whole again' anti said as he and Sora merged in to one Sora closed his eyes and felt a part of him rejoin himself a part that he hadn't realised was missing he closed his eyes rising slowly of the floor.

Kairi picked herself up of the floor

Ansem moved closer to her

In the dust at the top of the stairs Sora stirred

The guardian grabbed Kairi

Sora stood up

the guardian started to squeeze Kairi

Kairi tried to scream but had no air in her lungs

Sora opened his eyes

The guardian grabbed one arm and leg and held her in front of Riku/Ansem

One eye was Sora's blue colour and his other was golden yellow

Riku/Ansem lifted his keyblade and pointed at her heart

the dust had settled and Sora saw what was happening

His heart lurched

Ansem drew his blade back

Sora summoned his ultima weapon and ran at Riku/Ansem

'NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' Sora shouted

The guardian Riku/Ansem and Kairi all looked towards the hole

And saw Sora running towards them

'ah just in time' Riku/Ansem smirked

He lined Kairi up to push his keyblade into her heart

'this time nothing will stop me from opening kingdom hearts' he said

'Kairi' power surged through Sora _'try this' _anti's voice flowed though his mind

A light and dark field surrounded Sora his cloths turned black and white and was fitted perfectly to his body he had a no sleeved black top on, his arms had a black and white strap flowing down both arms and joined on the side of his gloves, he had white trousers on with black straps flowing down the legs and black and white versions of his usual trainers, two new keyblades appeared floating behind him, oathkeeper and oblivion in his hands, the other two blades hooked around with three spikes running down the back of them one black one white a blindfold wrapped around his head and trailed down behind him he was floating just of the floor he shot forward and blocked the dark keyblade with the two that were floating behind him.

Sora's had his back to Riku/Ansem he sliced up into the arms of the guardian with the oathkeeper and oblivion his arms disappeared and Sora let go of the keyblades they floated next to him and he caught Kairi before she fell to far to the ground Riku/Ansem roared in anger 'you how dare you' he swung his keyblade at Sora without even moving soras black keyblade blocked the attack whilst the white one slashed across his chest Riku/Ansem stumbled backwards. On the ground Tidus had looked up and saw Sora near the edge of the roof in a new outfit with Kairi in his arms he shouted up 'Sora' he looked down even though wearing a blindfold Tidus could feel him staring at him Sora disappeared and reappeared next to Tidus making all of them jump, even Gadron. He placed a hand on Tidus' shoulder 'watch over her' with my life' Tidus replied 'I wont be long' he said he noticed a woman lying on the floor but Selphie was in the way and couldn't see her face, he disappeared to reappear on the roof facing Riku/Ansem 'this ends now' all four keyblades appeared at once.

Sora appeared in front of Riku/Ansem the guardian swung his fists at Sora and Riku/Ansem slashed at him the two floating keyblades attacked the guardian slashing and thrusting blocking every attack the guardian tried, Riku/Ansem was slashing at Sora but couldn't break through Sora was to fast he blocked with oathkeeper and slashed with oblivion Riku/Ansem tried to attack with downward slice, Sora crossed oathkeeper and oblivion to stop the blade from striking him and thrust his arms up throwing the keyblade from Riku/Ansem grip he then sliced four times once with each blade and he fell backwards 'how are you so powerful' Sora just stared at him through his blindfold and said just one word 'balance' Riku/Ansem looked him in complete confusion 'I can also see into you time to get my friend back' Riku/Ansem jumped back up called his keyblade back and took up a battle stance 'you've already lost' Sora said Riku/Ansem ran towards him and slashed at him he blocked the evil keyblade with oblivion and the three other keyblades pierced his body 'GET OUT OF MY FRIEND!' Sora then twisted all three keyblades an unlocking sound was heard, Sora removed his oathkeeper and the other two withdrew as well a dark aura surrounded Riku/Ansem.


	24. Chapter 24

Riku and Ansem where fighting there best to beat each other but were still in a stale mate they clashed blades glaring into each others eyes black and gold spiralled into golden yellow they pushed of each other landing near the edge of the station of awakening they were both panting Ansem raised his palm and a few shadow heartless appeared Riku wasn't impressed he to summoned some shadow heartless to match Ansems a brutal shadow fight ensued shadow against shadow claw and tooth ripping and tearing at each other. The shadows were of both were equally matched as well all of them tearing each other into oblivion when the last of the heartless fell Ansem spoke 'seems like you have learnt a few new tricks' 'and your still relying on your old ones' Riku smirked at him. Ansem frowned at him 'lets end th….' pain racked Ansems body Riku stood in his new fighting stance one keyblade eye level arm out to the side elbow bent the keyblade aiming forwards his other handing straight ahead the keyblade tip to the right he slightly lowered his keyblades confused as to what was happening, a bright light surrounded Ansem his staff had disappeared and he started to lift of the floor Riku stared on becoming more and more confused. The light that surrounded Ansem transformed him into a dark glowing orb the light sealed it inside of itself the orb tried getting out by bashing against the side but to no avail it couldn't escape the prison of light, 'GET OUT OF MY FRIEND!' Sora's voice reverberated throughout Riku's station of awakening a smile erupted on Riku's, a beam of light struck him and he shouted out 'Soraaaaa' his vision blurred and he whited out.

Sora took a step back from Riku/Ansem body a bright light emerged from Riku/Ansem chest in it was contained a black orb still trying to break out of its cage the dark aura around Riku changed and it was now black and gold still swirling around the form inside Sora couldn't see into it he looked back at the orb just in time to see it smash into a thousand pieces and the dark orb fly of into the sky he could here a faint scream as it disappeared 'NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!' and the orb was gone.

Sora looked back to the swirling vortex a light shone out of the middle and then it disappeared along with the black and gold aura to see Riku stood there they both looked at each other looking each other over Riku stood there two keyblades black and gold swirls in his eyes, Sora floating of the ground in his new black and white outfit four keyblades two in his hands two floating behind him 'welcome back' Sora said 'glad to be back' Riku said they walked towards each other and grasped hands then pulled each other into a hug.

They heard a stirring in the building and Lars walked out of the whole clutching his head in one hand his keyblade in the other Sora and Riku stared at him, he looked up and noticed Sora first then Riku he seemed shocked, he then ran to Riku and embraced him they could here sobbing coming from within the helmet 'erm Riku do you know that person' Sora said slightly shocked 'no' he said he dismissed his keyblades and tapped the side of the helmet with his index finger 'erm excuse me can I help you' the figure stood back and said 'oh sorry' he reached up with both hands and tapped the gem to retract his armour both Sora and Riku gasped 'dad' Riku said 'we've got a lot to talk about son any way were is Selena' Sora spoke now 'what, my mum, what was she doing here' Lars looked at Sora 'guess that's another conversation.'

Sora remembered the woman lying on the ground he blanched 'mom' Riku and Lars looked at him he disappeared reappearing on the ground below in between Kairi and this other woman Selphie turned to him 'don't worry they are both fine' she stepped to the side and Sora saw his mum sitting up and resting against the side of the building. He saw the few cuts and bruises on her face she smiled at him 'hey' she said 'are you alright' Sora asked 'not bad you' 'could be worse' he replied Riku and Lars jumped down from the roof Gadron turned to the lot of them 'lets get back to the town hall and we can all talk.' Tidus and Wakka went to pick up Kairi but Sora walked towards them and said 'I'll take her' and picked her up with ease and walked towards the town still in his new form his mum next him being helped by Selphie Lars walked next to Riku who had reverted back to his normal self his normal eye colour could be seen Gadron Tidus and Wakka walked next to each other Wakka continuously talking, the other 2 in contemplative silence Tidus thinking about the mayor and his wife but mainly about Selphie and Gadron was thinking about Tidus and what he had seen the boy do.

As they were walking towards the town Gadron pulled out his phone and started speaking 'Naomi we need fire engines and police at destiny high and would you get the council of elders to meet me in the mayors chambers in 4 hours please, thank you' and he hung up 'that should give us plenty of time to talk and come up with a story about the mayors and his wife's disappearance' Sora Riku Kairi Lars and Selena all looked at him shocked Sora spoke up 'what happened' Selphie looked at him 'there was a trap and the mayor and wife were already dead we tried to rescue them but they disappeared into darkness and some thing the looked like a heart came from the darkness and turned into a monster which attacked us all and loads of them appeared and continued to attack us if it wasn't for Tidus and Gadron me and Wakka wouldn't be here' 'actually' Gadron spoke up 'that was Tidus if it wasn't for him even I wouldn't be here' he rested a hand on Tidus's shoulder. Both Riku and Sora looked at Tidus where impressed 'you must have a strong heart well all of you not just any one can beat the heartless' all of them stood a little straighter prouder but the loss of the mayor still hung heavily against them.


	25. Chapter 25

Half an hour later they arrived at the town hall and went towards the receptionist she spoke up 'sir the fire and police are on the way to the school, the 4 council elders will meet you in 3 and a half hours in the mayors chambers' 'thank you Naomi' Gadron said 'ill be heading up there now with my guests' 'sir the mayor hasn't turned in yet im starting to worry he's never been this late before' Gadron looked at her and replied 'Naomi take the rest of the day of the elders know where the chambers are enjoy the rest of your day' she looked at him taken a back by the sudden turn of the conversation and stuttered out 'th-thank you' he turned and lead the way the rest of the group following him as Naomi picked up her things and went home. The group walked into the elevator and went to the top floor and walked out of the lift straight into the mayor's chambers there were three sofas on one wall two arm chairs on the other there was a large desk in front of a huge window that had a big swivel chair behind it and four smaller chairs in front of it and three footstools pushed to one side and a large coffee table in the middle a bar was on one side with all different kinds of drinks on it from tea and coffee to pop and alcohol every one of every age was catered for.

Gadron headed to the back of the room and looked out of the window towards the mayors house a heavy sigh left his lips, Wakka flopped into one of the comfy chairs Selena had removed her armour and sat on one of the sofa Lars sat next to her and started to check her wounds to see how they were healing Riku sat on the other sofa slightly spread out relaxing Tidus sat in the remaining chair and Selphie came and sat in his lap, Sora carried Kairi to the remaining sofa and gently laid her down on it Riku was watching him through half closed eyes and Selena watched intently and couldn't help noticing how one gently he was manoeuvring her and second how different he looked not just because he was still in his new form but how much older he looked in the way he cared for Kairi, Lars noticed this and smirked 'what' Selena said 'your noticing how much older he is now aren't you' Lars replied 'yeah how did you know' she said with a smile he just nodded towards Riku and she turned and looked at him, and she was shocked at just how much he had changed to she turned back to Lars still smiling 'they grow up so fast' 'to fast' Lars joked.

Sora walked upto the table and sat down in the chair in front of the desk the second from the left as you walked into the room 'so' he said to Gadron 'what do you want to know'. Gadron turned to him and stared straight at him 'I just want to know what is going on, what were those things the heartless and what happened on the roof of the school' Sora had closed his eyes as he thought of an appropriate answer 'right' he said 'in order to answer you last two questions you'll need to know what's going on which was your first question and to do that ill let a friend of mine tell you the story but it starts before today Jiminy' Sora said and nothing seemed to happen. Sora leant forward and looked closely on the table 'would you please tell them the story of what has happened until today' 'no problem Sora' a voice replied Gadron moved closer to the table and saw a little cricket in a top hat and tales 'pleased to meet you sir the names cricket, jiminy cricket' he tipped his hat to him 'im the royal chronicler assigned to Sora by his majesty king Mickey of Disney castle' he placed his hat back on his head and looked at the guardian, Gadron blinked 'well I thought this day couldn't get any weirder' he said to himself 'nice to meet you mister cricket' 'please just call me Jiminy' he said with a smile 'now let me begin with the tale of kingdom hearts and Sora the keyblade master' Sora blushed a little at this as jiminy launched into the story of his adventures of searching the worlds for Kairi and Riku the fights along the way Riku losing his heart to darkness and Sora releasing his heart to free Kairi's which was safe inside his to regaining his own heart beating Ansem at the door to kingdom hearts then sleeping for a year to regain lost memories then the fight against Xemnas and the organization xiii and the nobodies finding his and Kairi's nobodies and continuing to search for Riku then finding him and fighting Xemnas in the nobody strong hold and beating him and finally Sora Riku and kairi returning to the islands and then receiving the kings letter at that point Sora stopped him by saying 'thank you Jiminy that was wonderfully told' Jiminy beamed at him 'your welcome' he said and then hopped back into Sora's clothes the telling of the story had lasted an hour and a half.

There was silence for a few minutes whilst everyone absorbed the amount of information that they had just been told Sora was about to speak when his mum stepped up next to him and pulled hi into a bone crushing hug 'I had no idea what you had gone through all three of you' she turned to Riku he looked away ashamed at what he did during the first adventure and she walked towards him he seem to cower in front of her glare he stood up and started to speak but couldn't when all of a sudden her arms had wrapped around him 'thank you' was all she said he couldn't believe his ears, 'what for' was all he could say ' I know I should be mad but you made a bad choice and looked out for Sora in the end you did the right thing and together you both beat that Xemnas person he couldn't of done that without you and Kairi' Riku pushed her back to arms length a tear rolled down both of there cheeks and Riku replied 'I wouldn't of been able to do any of that if it wasn't for Sora believing in me and trying to find me and not giving up on me through him and Kairi my heart grew stronger so thank you for if it wasn't for your son I would have been lost to darkness' they wiped there eyes and looked at Sora he just smiled and put his hands behind his head they both let a giggle escape there lips Lars put a hand on Riku's shoulder 'son Im so proud of you and Sora so much has happened and we didn't even know the half of it' he looked directly at Sora 'thank you for never giving up on my son' Sora dropped his hands down and said to Lars his mum and Riku especially 'never would he's my best friend and like a brother to me' Riku nodded 'same here' Selena teared up again and Lars tried to choke his back but failed miserably and they all laughed at him including Tidus Wakka and Selphie and Gadron which brought the others back into the room and realised that they weren't alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Riku sat back on the sofa Lars and Selena went back to the one they were sat on and Sora went back to the chair he stared at Gadron and spoke 'right I think that answered your first question' Gadron nodded 'then your second question was what are the heartless' again Gadron nodded, Sora turned to Riku 'would you care to answer this one' Riku shifted in his seat so he was sat on the edge of it he looked up at Gadron but was talking to everyone 'a heartless a being of darkness it is created when a persons heart is taken be the darkness they loose there body and the heart then transforms into a heartless there are two types of heartless pureblood and manufactured…' Riku went on explaining about the differences between the heartless and how some can retain there human form by the time he had finished another half hour had passed he sat back on the sofa.**

'**so that's two of your questions answered' Sora said Gadron nodded again by this time he had sat down on the edge of the desk taking it all in 'then that just leaves what happened today I believe this'll take all of us to tell because im interested in what happened with all of you as well' he looked at Tidus Wakka and Selphie Gadron his mum and Lars 'but it didn't start at the school it started earlier on at the island…' and Sora went straight in to explaining what had happened on the island and as he got to the part where Riku/Ansem attacked Tidus Wakka and Selphie Kairi stirred and woke up Sora stopped his explanation and walked over to her he stroked back her hair and said 'good morning lazy bum' she giggled and then a worried look shot across her face he knew what she was about to ask 'don't worry Riku's fine well better then fine and Ansem is no longer In his body where just going through what has happened today' she smiled at him he leaned in and kissed her fore head then lifted her head and shifted round so it was in his lap he then continued on with the story up until he left the island where Tidus Wakka and Selphie and Kairi where taking the boat across and then Kairi and Selphie filled in what had happened up until they ran through the town.**

**That was where Lars and Selena told there parts and Tidus filled in what he Selphie and Wakka had done, leaving out what Selphie said to him and he blushed slightly at the memory but continued on with the story Wakka took over when they got to Tidus breaking down the door and Selphie said her part about fetching Gadron and meeting them at the top of the mayors house and Gadron told of the trap and the fight with the heartless not leaving out any detail praising each of the three that where with him especially Tidus and Kairi filled in with running with Lars and meeting Selena at the school the fight that was raging on the roof and Riku spoke up telling them what had happened in his body and Sora telling them of anti the fight and discussion and eventually the deal he made which shocked them all but he continued to explain the deal in detail and the reasons behind accepting It then waking up and finding Kairi about to be stabbed by the dark keyblade the power he felt rush through him because of his merging with anti. The fight with Riku/Ansem was explained by both Riku and Sora the keyblades unlocking Riku from Ansem and Riku about the becoming the knight of dawn and the fact he could control the heartless though they where slightly different this intrigued Sora and Kairi, so Riku showed them he summoned a shadow the shadow just stood there it was looking at Sora and Kairi and then it did something unexpected, it bowed to them, then Riku dismissed it 'that was strange' Riku said as all of them were looking towards Kairi and Sora who looked just as shocked and surprised as the rest of them Kairi sat up quickly 'did that… did that heartless just bow to us' she looked at Sora 'apparently' they looked back to the others who where slightly giggling at them 'what' said Sora. 'Anyway thank you for explaining everything. It makes more sense now how ever making the elders see that will be a different matter, anyway why don't you all go home ill take of the elders though they may wish to speak with each of you ill make sure they leave you alone until tomorrow at the earliest and again thank you know go and rest all of you' Gadron said dismissing them. They all rose from there resting places and started to leave heading out of the mayors office and headed to the lift and down to the ground floor and out of the building they all turned to each other, Sora spoke first 'mum Lars I'd like to speak with my friends for minute please' they both nodded and walked a little way of out of ear shot but could still be seen by every one.**


	27. Chapter 27

Sora Riku and Kairi turned to Tidus Wakka and Selphie Sora was facing Tidus Riku facing Wakka and Kairi was facing Selphie, Sora stepped forward and placed a hand on Tidus' shoulder he looked at Riku who nodded then Kairi who smiled 'Tidus Wakka and Selphie you three have shown bravery beyond what anyone had any right to expect of you, you have faced an enemy that few could even stand to be near, and you succeeded why?' the question completely threw the three Tidus looked at his friends and spoke 'we just followed our hearts' he said with a smile. Sora stepped back in line with Riku and Kairi the three of them summoned there keyblades and stood in with them pointing to the sky Tidus Wakka and Selphie where in awe of the keyblades. Sora Riku and Kairi stepped forward, Riku spoke 'we will be leaving the islands soon', Kairi continued 'we don't know when well be back, or even if we will be back' Selphie gasped at that 'but we cant leave the islands unprotected' Sora spoke still in his form 'we thought you three would take our place, but now we know, and its not just because of your actions' this puzzled the three of them 'but the answer of the question, 'you just followed your heart' that is the greatest weapon you'll ever have and if you follow it you'll never go wrong you may get lost' Kairi looked at Sora 'you may end up walking through the darkness' Riku looked at Sora 'but your heart will never guide you wrong' the three smiled Kairi and Riku turned to the people in front of them the three keybearers lowered there keyblades and pointed the handles at Tidus Wakka and Selphie and all three spoke at the same time 'take my keyblade in your hand and heart and receive the power it bestows upon each of you' and Riku whispered hey you mat even get you own keyblade' he winked at three of them, Sora laughed a little at him 'what' he said, the three friends returned there attention to Tidus Wakka and Selphie who reached out and gripped the handle Selphie gasped Wakka's mouth dropped open, and Tidus closed his eyes as there inner powers were released, all three said at the same time 'wow'.

'now go home and rest' Sora said the six said goodbye to each other and Tidus Wakka and Selphie walked of in the opposite direction to Sora Riku and Kairi they looked at each other and then rejoined Lars and Selena who smiled at them 'you couldn't of picked a better group of people to leave the islands in the care of' Lars said 'we know' said Kairi and the five walked of towards there home.

They reached a fork in the road Riku and Lars was of to the right and Kairi's Soras and Selena's was of to the left Sora gripped Riku's hand and said 'see you tomorrow' 'definitely' Riku said Kairi hugged him and he blushed slightly Lars shook Soras hand and said 'I still want that match' they both laughed 'definitely' said Sora 'see you later' Lars said to Selena and Kairi who both waved at him and they watched as the turned and walked of towards there house Riku had walked a few feet when he found the only loose stone for a mile and ended up landing on his head every one burst out laughing 'new powers control over the heartless but still cant walk straight' Sora shouted clutching his sides 'shut up' Riku shouted back trying to hide his laugh Lars pulled him into a headlock and dragged him with him.

Sora Kairi and Selena walked of down to there houses Sora holding Kairi's hand, after about 10 minutes of walking they got to Kairi's house selena waited by the road while Sora walked Kairi to the door, when they got to the door Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora and he wrapped his arms around her, her head just under his chin he reached round and lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and whispered to her 'ill see you later' see smiled at him and nodded then went into her house, Sora walked back to his mum and they walked towards there own house she put her arm around him she asked him 'how come your still in your form I believe you called them' Sora looked at her 'because its not a form' he said, she looked at him he carried on explaining 'unlike my forms they require and outside influence valour form required goofy my wisdom form required Donald master form required both of t them and final form required two people who are close to my heart' he said unconsciously placing a hand over his heart 'limit form was due to me being reunited with my nobody, but this' he gestured to himself 'is because I accepted my darkness and it granted me these abilities I suppose you could call it my 'twilight form' light and dark in perfect balance.' he finished smiling at himself. 'ill have to see if I can dismiss it' as he said this it ended Sora returned to his normal self minus the jacket and he realised that he had gained a few new items, Sora looked at himself and said 'thank you anti' a laugh passed through his mind. 'that's another thing I've realised' Sora said to Selena 'what do you mean' she said puzzled 'that we misunderstand light and dark, its just that when I talked to anti that he said they the denizens of darkness actually feared the keyblade and the light its got me thinking that maybe dark doesn't equal evil and light doesn't always mean good' 'maybe your right' she said 'I suppose you'll have to let us know I believe that you are the first to actually talk to a creature…sorry being of darkness' he smiled at her and said 'well maybe that just there is where it truly begins' 'what do you mean' Selena replied 'acknowledgement you corrected yourself' Selena smiled 'I hope your right'.


	28. Chapter 28

They finally reached there house and entered Selena went into the front room and sat down she looked at the piece of armour on her chest and sighed Sora walked back in from the kitchen a sandwich in his mouth and two cold drinks for them. He sat down and Selena noticed the new pendent around his neck she nearly choked on her drink she stood up 'where did you get that' she pointed at the pendent 'it's the crown you brought for my 13 birt….' he stopped as he felt the new addition to his chains the crystal heart 'I have no idea he said as he marvelled at it 'but its beautiful' he said 'mind you I don't even know where I got these' he pointed to his gauntlet belt and new boots.

'Well I should be able to shed some light on that the pendent and armour you wear are special, the armour was given to the keybearers when they became an apprentice, and that armour was given to you by Lars he kept it all these years hidden even from me because when the armour is activated an energy signature is given of and if a person is attuned to it they can find where the wearer of the armour is' she said Sora was astounded 'does that mean im Lars' apprentice' 'no there is another way that a person gets armour ill come to that in a minute, first that pendent I know that pendent well it was your fathers I thought it was lost when your father was taken I gave it to him on our wedding day, and that also brings me to the other way of getting the apprentices armour it was also your fathers' Sora was shocked he had never known his father didn't know what he looked like or what he sounded like he had always wondered. He'd often asked his mum what he was like and all she said was that he was just like him but he never had anything of his and all of a sudden he had found out that his father was a keybearer he wore the armour Sora was now wearing and he had a pendent of his that his father had gotten from his mother. He walked up to his mother and hugged her tightly.

Riku and Lars where at home in the area out the back of there house sparring Riku in full dawn glory and Lars in his full armour they were both stood there neither had moved in 15 minutes just sizing each other up Lars moved first he jump towards Riku and launched 3 fira balls at him Riku waited as the balls raced towards him Lars landed and moved towards him the balls were just in front of Riku he slashed with his left hand then his right and then left again taking out all of the fira balls Lars sliced at Riku but it was blocked by one of Riku's keyblades who then slashed back with his other blade Lars created a small reflect barrier in the palm of his hand and knocked it away he then punched Riku with the barrier knocking him back Riku then hopped and jumped back as he was in mid air he summoned a few of the dawn shadows to surround Lars the appeared and attacked Lars slashed and thrust and cast magic at them but unlike regular heartless these beings jumped out of the way avoided attacks and even waited for the best time to attack all the shadow heartless jumped at once and Riku followed close behind them but it was a feint as the get close Lars swiped at they all returned to the darkness and Riku did a low to high slash with both keyblades Lars blocked one side stepped the other they both spun away then spun back at each other a blade at there opponents neck they stepped back away from each other and started laughing Lars pressed the button to take his armour of, and Riku dismissed his powers of dawn, Lars put an arm around his son and they walked back into the house 'still cant beat each other' Lars said 'glad we could finally fight without holding back' Riku said 'yeah but you were' Lars said 'don't worry about it I know why you did it and thank you well have to train together so we can eventually have that no holds barred match' Riku nodded and smiled.

Kairi walked into her house and her mum walked out of the living room she saw that some of her cloths were torn in places and she had a few bruises her mum dragged her into the room and her dad saw the same and they both started fussing over her whilst she was explaining what had happened that day with lots of sighs.

Eventually they all went to bed after long discussions and explanations.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Sora and Kairi met on the docks and sailed across to the islands together and sat on the paopu tree Sora one leg either side of the tree and Kairi sat between his legs waiting for Riku, today was when Donald and goofy was to come and pick them up after an hour Riku turned up and joined them leaning against the tree the three of the talked and joked for another couple of hours Lars and Selena turned up on the island Riku spotted them first pulling up in a little boat and stepping on the dock Riku shouted 'hey dad' and Sora shouted 'hey mum what you doing here' Selena replied 'Lars wanted to fight you before you left' 'well I did say if he said the time and place I would' he said to Kairi and Riku, kairi jumped of the tree and Sora followed 'okay lets go' he said. Riku and Kairi stayed by the paopu tree, Sora dropped down to the beach and walked a few feet towards Lars, Riku spoke up and said 'first one to submit loses' Lars activated his armour and stood there keyblade ready, Sora closed his eyes and spoke to anti 'lets give them a show' suddenly Sora had four keyblades 2 in his hands and 2 floating around him in his new black and white outfit. Lars lifted his keyblade and took one step towards Sora, who disappeared and reappeared in front of him and pushed him onto the floor the four keyblades then pinned him to the floor and Sora lent over him and Lars started laughing 'I submit'. Sora stood up and his twilight power vanished as did the keyblades Lars got up and dismissed his armour 'your good kid' he said 'very good' he walked back to Selena and he whispered to her 'that's one hell of a kid you have there' she smiled and said 'I know'. Kairi and Riku jumped down and were stood next to Sora Kairi said to him 'that was impressive' and Riku said 'why did you take your time' all three of them started laughing.

A gummi ship descended from space and stopped on the island Donald and goofy rushed out of it shouting Sora's name and knocked Sora to the ground hugging him tightly Riku rolled his eyes and Kairi giggled. King Mickey then stepped out of the ship saw Riku and ran towards him he jumped and Riku caught him and spun him round bringing him into a hug 'Riku' the king said 'mickey how are you I wasn't expecting to see you today' Riku beamed at him. 'whelp I thought it would be a nice surprise.' they were all smiling at each other when the king noticed the two adults by the docks, he asked Riku who they were 'well that's my dad and Soras mum' Riku said, Mickey ran over to them when he got close to them they both got down on one knee bowing there head he stopped 'king Mickey' they both said at the same time, Mickey looked closer at the pair of them then gasped putting a hand over his mouth 'Lars Selena your alive we all thought you had died what happened' 'it's a long story' replied Lars, 'well I would love to hear it hey why don't you come with us' Mickey asked 'really' Sora and Riku said, 'yeah why not they could stay at Disney castle with Minnie and the chipmunks, they'll love to see you again' the two parents looked at each other and said at the same time 'yeah why not' they started to laugh Mickey turned to Sora Riku and Kairi 'is that alright with you three' Mickey asked them 'of course' they all said they were all laughing now including Donald and Goofy.

They had to wait whilst Lars and Selena went and got some things to take with them like there armour and potions and tell people they were going on holiday to explain why they were away so Sora and Riku told them what had happened Mickey was astounded but said to them 'wow well need to talk about his especially the deal you made Sora but well do it when we get to Disney castle' they all nodded and spent time enjoying the island all of them sat on the beach laughing and joking and catching up.

Meanwhile on the island Tidus Wakka and Selphie had turned up they noticed Mickey Donald and Goofy but weren't surprised as Sora and Riku had told them about there adventures, but they had news of there own Tidus and Selphie had finally gotten together which made Kairi do the girlie scream thing and they jumped up and down and hugged Sora said to Tidus 'about time' and Riku said 'congratulations' they all laughed but that wasn't Tidus had been made deputy to Gadron as well as training Wakka and Selphie to join the new group called the 'league of island guardians and helpers taskforce' also known as L.I.G.H.T. Mickey had heard all of this and walked over to them they all blinked at him and Tidus spoke first 'your majesty' he placed a fist over his heart and bowed his head. Mickey said 'well met Tidus I was hoping to see you sometime soon' Tidus was confused 'Sora Riku and Kairi have told me about what happened at the mayors house im sorry to hear about that I hear they were respected and loved by everyone on the islands but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about I've decided to grant you an award' Tidus was now confused and shocked 'please kneel' he did so Selphie and Wakka stepped back 'I king Mickey of Disney castle grant you the award and title of protector of the realm and also a knighthood for services to the realm' the all gasped and Tidus looked up into king Mickey's eyes and said 'your majesty I thank you with all my heart if you ever need my services please send for me and ill be there as fast as I can' 'thank you now arise and from know on be you'll be known as sir Tidus guardian and protector of the realm' he stood up and a bright light surrounded him and all of them on the island knew what it was apart from Wakka and Selphie Tidus was holding a keyblade.

Sora and Riku walked up towards Tidus and marvelled at his keyblade it was the same colour of ocean blue the handle was red with platinum filigree crossing over it the edges of the keyblade where white and jagged, there was also a gold replica of Tidus' symbol on the blade and it came to a point Mickey spoke first 'well that is a surprise' he laughed lightly 'nice keyblade' said Riku 'yeah' said Kairi 'what's it called' 'caladbolg' said Tidus 'by any chance did you have a dream recently on a stained glass window' Sora asked him 'yeah about a week ago why?' he asked' Sora smiled 'that was a dive into the heart it seems the worlds are calling to you as well Tidus you have a stronger heart then we imagined' Selphie walked up to him hugged him and kissed him, then realised that there were quite a few people around and then blushed Tidus giggled at her and Wakka walked up to him punched him on the shoulder and said 'congratulations brudda'.


	30. Chapter 30

Lars and Selena arrived back at the island shortly after Tidus had received his keyblade 'well it looks like we have a new addition to the ranks' Selena said to Lars 'welcome aboard lad' he shouted across the island ' Mickey spoke up again 'Tidus is to stay here and protect the islands' Tidus nodded at him 'plus the gummi ship cant hold any more people' he chuckled as did everyone else 'ill send someone to instruct you on how to control your magic more' he said to Tidus Wakka and Selphie he shook hand s with the three of them and walked towards the gummi ship 'whelp time to go everyone' Donald and Goofy walked up to Tidus Wakka and Selphie shook hands with the two lads and Selphie reached and gave them both a hug Selena walked up and gave all 3 hugs Lars walked up to Selphie and handed her a new whip it was longer then her usual whip but was lighter and had seven short daggers at the end he said to her 'those daggers are special I was going to give them to you as a gift I know you trained hard but as I was saying those blades on the end wont ever dull and they also use the power of light in your heart to cut through beings of darkness easier and dark energy attacks' 'thank you' was all she could say, he then walked to Wakka and handed him another blitz ball it was black with spikes sticking out all over the place 'you are the best blitzer I've seen in years and the fact that you have easily managed to turn that into a fighting style is really impressive that ball will travel faster and more accurately then any other you have ever used' he pointed to the end of the docks 'I placed a can on the end of dock aim for it' Wakka did as he said and threw the new ball it slipped through the air leaving a black trail through the and hit the can dead centre he looked at Lars absolutely stunned 'thank you' Wakka said and bowed to him Lars put his hand on Wakka's shoulder then moved on to Tidus 'now you where the most difficult one to decide on what to get but I have just the thing I was going to give you a new sword but with a keyblade it is no longer necessary', he walked over to his bag and pulled out a metal bracer with a clear gem on it and handed it to Tidus 'put this on' Tidus did and it automatically resized itself to his arm 'now press the gem on the back' he did so and a light surrounded him another bracer formed on his other arm small shoulder pads appeared and a helmet that covered his whole head armoured chest and spinal pads, thigh and shin guards and boots it was all the same colour silver and burnished gold the gem had turned light blue 'its not full apprentice armour but when the war happened there was some armour pieces left around and I managed to make this, it's called the acolyte armour' 'thank you I don't know what to say' Tidus said 'you don't have to say anything at all just protect what you can but also stay alive all three of you' and with that he turned and entered the gummi ship with Selena, 'well' Sora said Riku on his left Kairi holding his right hand facing Tidus in the middle out of his armour Wakka on his right Selphie holding his hand on the left 'we'll see you around' Tidus replied and they shock there free hands Sora Kairi and Riku turned towards the ship but Sora and Riku turned around worried looks on there face 'something's here' Riku said to Sora 'something big' a large dark shadow appeared on the floor and out of it a dark side stood up Tidus Wakka and Selphie gasped Wakka said 'brudda that's big' Selphie was nodding Riku Kairi and Sora summoned there keyblades Tidus turned to them and said 'we got this one' caladbolg appearing, Sora nodded and smiled and dismissed his keyblade Riku and Kairi followed suit then turned and walked into the ship.

Tidus Wakka and Selphie readied to fight the dark side it pulled its fist back and slammed it into the ground all three jumped back avoiding the shockwave that followed the impact its fist sinking into the ground several shadow heartless emerged from the ground Wakka flung his blitz ball at them whilst Selphie slashed at them with the whip, Tidus pressed the gem on his bracer his armour flashed into existence he ran towards the dark side and up its arm towards its head and struck it with his keyblade, the dark side stood up shaking Tidus of its shoulder and into the air, it swiped at the other two then sank to its knees the heart shaped hole in its chest glowing an orb of darkness blasted out of it towards Tidus as he landed on the floor he looked up to see the orb about to strike him when it disappeared he saw Selphie smiling at him a made a thumbs up to her, then looked back at the dark side Wakka was continuously throwing his blitz ball at the shadows it had conjured, Tidus' keyblade started to glow, Selphie was striking the dark orbs out of the air, a sudden feel of power flowed through him, he ran at the heartless as it was standing up jumped on its knee then its shoulder and high into the air above him the dark side followed him he raised the keyblade above his head and light gathered around the blade, Selphie looked at her boyfriend glorious in his armour glowing brilliantly in the sky, Wakka finished the last shadow on the ground and looked up at him, he then yelled 'blitz ace' and slashed through the heartless left side landing on the floor then he dashed through its left leg jumping up though its chest, and down slicing its arm clean of through its right leg and jumping up through its back out of its chest, he rotated in mid air and brought his keyblade down right through the centre of its body the dark side faded into darkness. Sora Riku and Kairi as well as every one on the ship cheered at them Tidus Wakka and Selphie raised there hands and waved them of all of them shouting 'bye' to each other Sora turned to Riku and said 'there going to be great' Riku laughed and the ship shot of into space.


End file.
